Wandering
by Fishturbine
Summary: Unable to handle the hordes of fans and reporters Harry goes wandering. EWE. Not slash. Rating may change for violence and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, J.k. Rowling does.

A/N: This is my first time, please be gentle. I intend this story to be novel length but I've never written fanfiction before so we'll see.

It had been a week since the battle of Hogwarts and Harry Potter was feeling anxious. Yesterday had been the funerals for Remus and Tonks. Between the reporters and fans mobbing him he had to leave before it even began. Thankfully Fred's funeral service was held at the Weasley's private cemetery, in the woods behind the Burrow. Saying goodbye to someone like a big brother to him was… He couldn't think of a word to describe how much it sucked.

This morning he received an owl from Gringotts requesting his presence. Oddly they had included a promise of safe passage while in the bank. This is why Harry was sneaking down the Honeydukes tunnel. Avoiding reporters was his hardest challenge these days. Harry exited the tunnel, snuck up the stairs under his invisibility cloak and left the store as quickly as possible. Two steps out the door he aperated to just outside Gringotts. Removing his cloak he hurried up the stairs and entered the bank feeling like he might vomit.

He walked to the nearest teller and stood in line as the whispers began. He stood there nervously as wizards and witches stared.

"Next!" The goblin teller called gruffly.

Swallowing Harry said "I received this letter this morning. I'm not sure who I'm meeting with but I was asked to come."

The goblin scanned the letter and called out "Gnarlfang, escort this wizard to King Ragnarok's office!"

A tall muscular goblin sneered at Harry

"come." It barked

Harry followed the goblin to an ornate double door. The goblin knocked and stuck his head in the door.

"The king will see you wizard, be respectful!" The goblin snarled before holding the door open for him.

Harry barely had a chance to look around before an old but still imposing goblin said.

"Sit down Mister Potter, we have much to discuss."

Harry quickly sat.

The goblin continued "Mister Potter, why did you and your comrades break into my bank?"

Harry looked at the goblin for a moment, pondering what to say.

"Sir is this just between us? The reason is rather sensitive." He said.

"Yes, Gringotts prides itself on discretion."

"One of Voldemort's horcrux was hidden in the LeStrange vault sir. We had to destroy it to end him." Harry said quietly.

The goblin King flinched back as if struck. Letting out a growl the goblin to a deep breath attempting to calm himself.

"Mister Potter, who knew of your plans to break into Gringotts?"

"Just Ron, Hermione and Griphook sir. Though I think Bill Weasley may have suspected." Harry replied hesitantly.

"Good, as far as the public is to ever know is that you broke out of Gringotts. As you were assisted in entering by a goblin, we will not hold you accountable for breaking in."

"Uhm yes sir." Harry said nervously.

"I wasn't done Mister Potter, you did significant damage to the bank and stole one of our dragons. You will pay for the damages?"

Harry nodded.

"Good, the cost of repairs was 14226 Galleons 12 Sickles and 4 knuts. The going rate for a trained security dragon of that age and size is 106000 Galleons Mister Potter."

Harry was sweating. "I don't think I have that much in my trust vault sir."

"Mister Potter you have just under 226000 Galleons in your trust vault. And even if you didn't you have five other vaults to get gold from."

"Oh, thank Merlin. Wait, five other vaults sir? I don't understand I only have one key. How do I have others?"

"Mister Potter, you were the sole beneficiary of Sirius Black's will. That gives you two vaults, as the Black heir you have been given the LeStrange vaults because the last LeStrange broke the marriage contract with house Black when they died leaving no heirs. Finally you have a vault containing all the monetary gifts you've been sent since November 1981. You are in fact our second largest client Mister Potter."

Harry's head was spinning. "How much are we talking about Sir?"

The goblin grinned "Between currency, land and investments you are worth around 1.3 billion Galleons Mister Potter."

Harry let out an odd gurgling sound and slid bonelessly out of the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to Harry Potter, J.k. Rowling does.

A/N: The first three or four chapters may be similar to other stories you've read, give it a chance.

Harry awoke with a sputter as a bucket of ice cold water hit him in the face. He opened his eyes to see an amused looking goblin.

"Mister Potter, you can nap later we still have much to discuss."

Grumbling Harry climbed back in to his chair.

Settling down in his own chair Ragnarok continued.

"Mister Potter, I need you to sign here, here and initial here to authorize payment to Gringotts. Also what vault do you want us to take from?"

Harry thought for a moment "The LeStrange vault sir."

"Excellent Mister Potter, next I need you to look over your investments and tell us what you would like to do with them."

Harry looked over the list completely lost as to what to say.

"Sir I don't recognize the names of most of these companies. Do the goblins have an expert in investing? Someone more suitable for managing this?"

The goblins smile grew larger. "Yes Mister Potter, we do. Would you like to make an appointment with one?"

Harry nodded " Yes please sir."

"Noted, we will owl you with a time. Is there anything you want to cover Mister Potter."

Harry thought for a moment "Yes sir, a few things. First, I'd like to transfer five million Galleons to the Hogwarts restoration fund. Second, I'd like curse breakers to go through the Black and LeStrange vaults and uncurse everything. As a reward you may take all the goblin made items from the LeStrange vault, except the Galleons of course. Third, move the remains of the LeStrange vault to the Black family vault. Forth, I need to set up a trust vault for my godson Teddy Lupin, say 250000 Galleons and transfer a million to his grandmother Andromeda Tonks. Uhm. Fifth I need muggle Identification including a passport is that something you can help me with?"

The goblin nodded "Yes, Mister Potter."

"Okay, I also need some muggle money say 25000 pound and the same in American dollars. Is that possible?"

Again the goblin nodded.

"Now Mister Potter because you are returning the items the LeStrange family has stolen from the Goblin Nation, our curse breaking services will be half price, say 15 Galleons per cursed object?"

Harry nodded "That's acceptable sir."

"I will have the contract written up immediately. Do you want to wait or would you prefer to do it when you come back to speak with our investment manager?"

Harry feeling overwhelmed said "next time sir."

"Is there anything else today Mister Potter?"

"No sir." Harry said.

"Alright Mister Potter, Gnarlfang will have your muggle money and identification for you when he escorts you out. Have a profitable day." The goblin said as the door opened revealing Gnarlfang.

Harry stood

"Thank you sir, to you to."

Harry said as he followed Gnarlfang out of the office.

He collected his money, stood for a photo and three minutes later he was leaving the bank with a passport and driver's license.

"Mister Potter, Ministry aurors! Come with us sir."

Harry looked over the crowd and saw four men in auror uniforms with their wands out.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Minister Shacklebolt wishes to speak with you. Now come along peacefully." The auror said from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry slid his new ID into his pocket and pulled his wand.

"I'll meet you there" He called as he aperated away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J.k Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter. I'm not her.

A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short but I decided to wait till my laptop was broken to start this fic. Writing on my phone is annoying. They will be longer when I have a keyboard.

Harry appeared in the busy atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He was pleased to see that disgusting statue gone. Looking around he made his way to the security desk.

"Wand please." The bored sounding security guard said.

He handed his wand to the guard who weighed it.

"Holly and Phoenix feather?" The guard asked without looking at Harry.

"Yes sir."

"Name and reason for visiting the Ministry today?"

"Harry Potter, Minister Shacklebolt requested me." He replied in a near whisper.

The guards head shot up when Harry said his name. The guard equally quietly said

"Thank you Mister Potter sir, thank you for killing that bastard." Shaking his hand.

"Second floor, end of the hall. Oh, and your wand sir."

Harry made his way to the lifts, waited a moment then got in hitting the button for the second floor. Seconds later the lift stopped. Harry moved down the hall, the door was open so he went in. Looking around, an older lady sat at a desk doing parchment work.

"Excuse me ma'am, is this the minister's office? Apparently he wants to see me." Harry asked.

"It is, what is your name?" She questioned.

"Harry Potter, ma'am."

The secretary smiled brightly. "One moment, I'll see if he is available."

Getting up and knocking on the door to the left of her desk. She disappeared for a moment. Before coming back.

"Go right in Mister Potter."

"Thank you ma'am."

As Harry entered Kingsley's office, the Minister smiled at him.

"What brings you to my office Harry?"

"Coming out of Gringotts a few minutes ago four aurors attempted to bring me in because you want to see me. Sorry but next time you want to see me, send an owl." He said showing a bit of annoyance.

Kingsley looked first confused then angry.

"I asked them to respectfully request you come by. I take it that's not what happened."

"No offense but I refuse to go anywhere with 'ministry officials' unless I personally know and trust them. Right now that includes you and Mister Weasley. I aperated straight here just in case they were lying."

Kingsley laughed at that. "At least you didn't hex them."

"So you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, have a seat Harry. First things first, you need to go get your apparition license. Do that before you leave the building and we'll wave the fines. Second, what are your plans for the future?" Kingsley admonished.

Looking a little sheepish Harry said "Well I'd like to eventually become an auror but to be honest sir I think I need a bit of a break from fighting dark wizards. I was thinking of going with Hermione to get her parents, then maybe do a grand tour like wizards used to. I'd like to see what life is like outside of Britain."

Kingsley looked at him for a moment and smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea Harry. Unfortunately most of our aurors were killed in the war and we've had to petition the ICW for help. We won't even be able to begin training new aurors for months." Kingsley said a little sadly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, the Ministry is in a bad way. We're broke. Most of our best workers are dead, missing or grieving..."

"How much does the Ministry need, money wise?"

"Millions Harry."

Harry thought for a moment. "I'll give it to you. Say 25 million?"

Kingsley sputtered "Harry! I meant 2 or 3 million. But I can't just take that kind of money from you."

Harry shrugged "Make it a loan then. Have your people write up a contract and I'll have Gringotts transfer the gold."

With that Harry got up, "Now where do I go for my apparition license?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter. I am not her.

A/N: My story has followers. Thank you.

Harry rushed down to the apperition testing center and within fifteen minutes he walked out with a non-conditional license. As the lift doors opened a crush of reporters screamed questions at him.

"Potter, how does it fell to have killed the dark lord!"

"Harry, are you single!"

"Mister Potter where were you all last year? What were you doing?"

"Potter why haven't you been arrested for breaking in to Gringotts?"

Harry drew his wand in a flash, casting sonorous on himself he yelled "back up!"

The reporters backed up a few steps and Harry cancelled the charm.

Loudly he called out to the reporters.

"First we didn't break into Gringotts we were allowed to be there. We were even escorted in by a goblin. That same goblin died helping us escape. Gringotts is theft proof you'd be a moron to break in there. Second, I killed a man. If you enjoy killing you are evil! I am relieved he can't hurt people anymore but I'm certainly not happy it had to be done. Two more quick points, my private life is just that PRIVATE! Also what I was doing last year is a ministry secret. Now please get out of my way, I still have things I must do today."

Harry then proceeded to shoulder his way to the apperition point and popped away.

000

Harry arrived back at the gates of Hogwarts and hurried up to the castle. With the Burrow still in need of repairs the Weasley's were still staying with bitchy old aunt Muriel, so Harry and Hermione chose to stay at the castle. Upon entering the great hall Harry spotted who he was looking for in the form of Hermione. Coming up behind her.

"Hermione, I still have some things I need to do over the next few days but as soon as I'm done can I go with you to get your parents? Please."

Hermione turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Harry, I.. I don't know where they are. I don't think I have enough money left to even get to Australia let alone bring them home."

Harry put his arm around her. Quietly he said

"Money isn't an issue."

Leaning closer he whispered

"I met with the goblins, we never broke into the bank. We broke out when deatheaters attacked. That's the official story, got it?"

Hermione turned fully and hugged him. Leaning back she asked.

"What do you have to do before we can leave?"

"I have another appointment with Gringotts, I have to go see Teddy, I need to go get some clothes and do a few other things. Want to come shopping tomorrow?"

Hermione grinned. "Harry not all girls enjoy clothes shopping. Lucky for you, I do. It's probably the only 'girly thing' I like."

Harry smiled at his best friend. "Great, I need to go find Professor McGonagall. Then I'm going to bed. It's been a day."

000

After nearly an hour of searching Harry found the professor in her old office. Knocking on the door frame he asked.

"Professor, can I talk to you for awhile?"

Professor looked up from her desk.

"Come in and take a seat Mister Potter. What can I do for you?"

Harry sat on the hard wooden chair.

"Well Professor, I'm not planning to return to Hogwarts next year. Between the gas and reporters dogging me wherever I go, I just want to get away for awhile. I was thinking a grand tour like wizards used to do. I was wondering if you knew of any where I should go, anything I should see, anyone I should see. Also if I go to places English isn't spoken are there translation charms or a quick way to learn languages?"

The old professor smiled. "Well Potter. I'll make you a list of the who, what and wheres. As for the translation charm It'll do you no good, it must be cast on you by someone who speaks the language. That said the Goblins used to sell translation necklaces that would allow you to understand and speak whatever language you paid for. Also a bracelet that allows you to read and write them."

"Thanks professor. Good night."

"Good night Mister Potter. I'll have that list for you tomorrow."

Harry nodded and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Wandering chapter 5

Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter. I'm not her.

A/N: Again I apologize for the short chapters, mistakes ect. If you have place you'd like to see Harry visit or things he should do, comment in the reviews. I may use it. Thanks for the favorites and follows. Enjoy.

000

Harry awoke to the sound of pecking on the window. Shading his eyes from the bright light shining in, he opened the window and retrieved the letter from the owl. Sitting on his bed he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes before unrolling the scroll.

Dear Mister Potter,

We at Gringotts appreciate your statement to the press yesterday. An appointment with our investment manager has been set for 10 am tomorrow morning, if you are unable to make this appointment please contact us immediately. Following your meeting I would like to speak with you again.

Have a profitable day.

King Ragnarok

Gringotts Wizarding Bank

Harry looked longingly at his pillow for a few moments before getting up. Rifling through his bag he pulled out some clothes. Catching the smell emanating from them he called out.

"Kreacher!"

The old elf popped in a moment later wearing a crisp white pillowcase.

"Yes master Harry."

"Kreacher, could you please clean my clothes?"

The elf gave him a queer look and snapped his fingers.

"Done Master. Does Master need anything else from Kreacher?"

"Not at the moment Kreacher but I will probably call you later today."

The elf popped away.

Getting dressed Harry made a plan for the day. Making a decision he pulled out the Marauder's map and searched for Hermione. Kicking himself for not using it to find McGonagall the night before, he spotted her in the common room. Strapping his wand holster to his wrist he shrugged on his jacket and grabbed his bag before exiting his room.

Coming down the stairs he said "Morning Hermione. After breakfast do you want to come with me to see Teddy? Then we'll do some shopping."

Hermione looked at him and giggled "Uhm Harry, you may want to fix your hair. Unless you're trying to look like a rooster."

Harry sprinted back up to the bathroom and wrestled his hair into submission. Coming back down he asked

"Breakfast?"

"Sure and yeah I'll come see Teddy with you."

With that they left the common room for the great hall.

000

After breakfast as they were leaving the castle McGonagall called.

"Potter, I have that list for you." She said as she hurried up and handed it over.

"Do you know when you'll be leaving?"

"Probably the day after tomorrow Professor. I still have a few things that need to get done."

"Good day Mister Potter, Miss Granger."

"You too, Professor." They corused.

Putting the list in his bag, Harry asked

"Shall we be off?"

Hermione grinned "Let's"

They leisurely made their way to the gate, calling out a greeting to Hagrid who was fixing his roof. Upon leaving the grounds Harry took Hermione's hand and apperated the two of them to momthe Tonks's back garden. Looking around he had a flashback of that terrifying night he'd left the Dursley house and crash landed in this garden. Shaking slightly he whispered "Hedwig."

Hermione asked "What was that Harry?"

Snapping out of the memory Harry murmured "Nothing, let's go."

000

Knocking on the door, Harry heard someone moving around in the house. A moment later the door was flung open and a wand was pointed between his eyes.

"What do you want!"

Taking a half step back he said.

"We came to see Teddy and talk to you Mrs. Tonks."

"You are not taking my grandson!"

Harry was taken aback "What gave you the idea I would do that? Sure if you weren't around I would but the fuck do I know about babies?"

Hermione elbowed him and admonished "Harry language!"

Mrs. Tonks lowered her wand and invited them in.

Upon entering the living room Harry saw a shock of bright pink hair under a blue blanket in a bassinet and quietly walked over. Staring at the sleeping baby he felt in over his head.

quietly said "Please let him sleep, he was up most of the night."

Harry stepped away gingerly careful not to wake the babe as Mrs. Tonks cast a silencing charm are the bassinet.

As he sat beside Hermione on the couch Mrs. Tonks offered them some tea. Both declined.

"Mrs. Tonks.."

"Andy please." She interrupted.

"Andy, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do as a godfather. Yesterday I set up a trust vault for his schooling and transferred you a bit to help out but honestly I don't think I'm ready for the responsibility."

"Thank you Harry. I'm sure you'll be fine. I intend to raise Teddy and you can help as much or as little you like but when he gets older he's going to need a man in his life he can trust." She said with a smile that reminded him on Tonks.

Harry thought for a moment then asked "Do you need any physical help? I intend to travel some but I can ask Kreacher to answer your call."

Andy looked a little shocked. "Aunt Walberga's batty old elf is still alive?"

Hermione frowned at the comment.

Harry called out "Kreacher!"

As the elf popped in "Mistress Andy, Kreacher has missed you." He said.

Smiling at the ancient elf Andy said "I've missed you to Kreacher."

Harry cleared his throat to get Kreacher's attention.

"Kreacher if Mistress Andy calls you I'd like you to answer her call. She'll need help with baby Teddy."

Kreacher's ears perked up at the word baby. "Yes master Harry."

"That's all Kreacher."

The elf gave a slightly forlorn look and popped away.

For the next hour they talked but Teddy never woke up so Harry and Hermione made their leave.

000

Stepping out into the back garden Harry asked.

"Do you know a safe place to apperated to near a mall?"

Hermione nodded, grasped Harry's arm very tightly and they appeared a minute later in the overgrown back garden of a burnt out house. They stood frozen for a moment before Hermione buried her face in Harry's chest crying hysterically. Harry wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. When she settled down a little he asked.

"Hermione was this your house?"

Feeling her nod, he gently pushed her away taking her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"Did your parents take their things with them when they left?"

Sniffling and wiping her eyes she croaked out a "yes"

"Then it was just a building. They're alive, you're alive. We'll go get them in a few days. It's the people that make it a home Hermione." He said gently.

She flung herself back into his arms hugging him hard.

"Are you okay now? Do you want to go back to the castle?"

"No, I think I'd like to take you shopping, maybe we can get you some new glasses while we're at the mall."

The gleam in Hermione's eye had Harry a little worried.

Five hours and four thousand pounds poorer. A newly wardrobes and thoroughly exhausted Harry Potter flopped face first into his bed, fully clothed he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Wandering chapter 6

Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

A/N: last set up chapter. Had I actually planned this out the first six would have been chapter one. I'm going to attempt to post a minimum of 1k words per chapter from now on. Enjoy.

Harry awoke in the same position he fell asleep in the night before, arms spread wide and feet hanging off the side of the bed. As he stood his knees and ankles made their displeasure known by cracking loudly. Harry stripped as he made his way to the bathroom for his shower amongst other things.

Coming out of the bathroom in just his boxers he blushed a little when he saw Hermione sitting on his bed. She also blushed a little. They should be used to seeing eachother in various states of undress after living in that tent together for so long but he still got embarrassed having people see him without a shirt on. He knew he was no longer the painfully skinny boy he used to be but old habits as they say.

"Morning Hermione." He said while digging through his bag of new clothes for an outfit. He chose black jeans, a green t-shirt with a light weight black bomber jacket. His new Doc Martin's covered his black woolen socks. He wrapped a silver watch around his left wrist and his wand holster onto his right before pulling on his jacket and grabbed his bag. Looking at his watch he saw he had a bit over an hour to get to the bank.

"Who would have guessed? Given options Harry Potter actually has style." Hermione joked.

Harry gave her a fake glare, inwardly pleased. "I have to be at the bank in an hour and I'm starving. I'm going to go to the airport and get tickets for tomorrow. Do you have your passport?"

"Harry you know I'll pay you back right? Thank you for this." She said sincerely.

"You don't have to. I wouldn't want to flee the country alone."

"It's funny that you wait until you aren't number one on the most wanted list before you skip the country. Mr. Undesirable number one. Course I'm sure Witch Weekly will have you at desirable number one next issue." She joked.

"Is there something we should be telling Ron?" He said waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, you." She said slapped his chest.

000

Five minutes before his appointment Harry popped into existence infront of Gringotts and hurried inside. Walking to a free teller he told them why he was there and was quickly escorted to the investment manager's office.

"Hello Mister Potter. Thank you for being on time. Now I've been over your portfolio. It's good but it could be better. What are your goals? What if anything would you like to do with your money?" The goblin said officiously.

"Well, I'd like to make the world a better place and I'd like to help rebuild wizarding Britain. I'm sure the war and the persecution of muggle born wasn't good for the economy. I'd also like to see money taken out of the hands of rich pure bloods who use their resources to abuse others." He replied thoughtfully.

The goblin gave him a toothy smile that made Harry think of sharks.

"Well Mister Potter I think I can do something with that. First we'll set up a dummy corporation. Then we'll sell off all your shares that the death eaters are heavily invested in well below market value. The corporation will snap them up. This will devalue the investment, then when the dark families purge those investments fearing they will become worthless. Your corporation will buy them out. Leaving you the majority shareholder. As majority shareholder you make the decisions. Or Gringotts will hire suitable manager's for a small fee. Next we will make low interest loans to non-purebloods who are interested in starting businesses. Do you have any issues with people with creature blood Mister Potter?"

"No sir. I have friends who are half-giant, part veela. Heck my godson's father was a werewolf."

If possible the goblin's smile got larger. "Excellent, Mister Potter I think we can achieve your goals."

"Sir, I promised Kingsley er the Minister that I'd loan the ministry a few million Galleons to help rebuild. They should be sending a contract soon but I'm leaving the country for awhile could you handle it?

"I certainly can Mister Potter. Now about my fee. Gringotts gets 5% of all investment profits we handle."

Harry held up his hand to interrupt. "So you only get paid if you make me money?"

He goblin nodded.

"Make it 25% then. 5% to Gringotts and twenty to you personally. Make us rich, well richer sir." Harry said a little sheepishly.

Harry spent the next while signing contracts before going to meet with Ragnarok.

000

Harry's meeting with Ragnarok was quick. He informed the King he'd be leaving the country for awhile. Purchased the items McGonagall told him about and asked about accessing his money aboard. He was given a list of Gringotts locations and muggle banks that did business with Gringotts as well as a Passbook and cashpoint card.

Ragnarok wished him a good trip and he left the bank.

Upon leaving the bank he made his way through the Leakey Cauldron and caught a rather long can ride to the airport.

At Heathrow he purchased two first class tickets from London to Melbourne leaving the next day. Harry's eyes bugged out when he was told the price but the ticket agent nearly passed out when he started counting out hundred pound notes. Receiving the tickets he searched for a out of the way spot to apperated to, then popped away to Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

Wandering chapter 7

Disclaimer: j.k. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Harry and Hermione popped into existence in the stairwell of the airport parkade. Cautiously they looked around to make sure they weren't seen. Hoisting their suite cases they made their way to the departure terminal. The building was very busy. They made their way to the British Airways desk and checked their luggage. They both carried backpacks with a pocket hidden with concealment charms, holding their wands and other blatantly magical items.

The woman working the desk pointed them to the first class lounge. At their look of confusion she inquired.

"Is this your first time flying first class? Trust me, check out the lounge it really is a big part of the experience. You won't regret it."

Harry smiled "Actually this is my first time flying. Hermione here has before. Thank you we'll check it out."

"In that case would you like to meet the pilot? See how a jet is flown?"

Harry's eyes lit up at that "Yes please."

"I'll inform the flight crew, safe travels you two." She said with a smile.

As they were heading to the lounge Hermione spoke up.

"Harry you didn't tell me we were flying first class. I can't afford it, there is no way I could ever pay you back."

Harry held the door open for her. "I recall telling you that you didn't have to. I just found out I have fuck you money, let me slurg a little."

Hermione's argument was cut off as they looked around the room.

"Swanky." Harry said with a nervous laugh.

They put down their backpacks and went to check out the buffet. Each got a little of everything and sat down.

A waitress came over and asked about drinks. Then brought them a tea pot.

As they eat Hermione asked.

"Harry what's fu..fudge you money?"

Looking her in the eye he said "Hundreds of millions."

Hermione shocked whispered "Holy shit."

Laughing Harry called "Hermione language!"

Causing the girl to slap a hand over her mouth while Harry continued to laugh at her.

000

When boarding was called they got their things together and headed to their gate. Walking on to the plane was just as surreal to the two of them as the lounge had been. Big comfy looking chairs with tables between them.

"Mister Potter? Miss Granger? Hi, I'm Amber I'll be your attendant. Her are your menus. We will be getting on our way in about twenty minutes. Would you like anything to drink while you're waiting?"

At a shake of their heads she continued.

"You may order food at anytime during the flight. We were told that this is your first time flying. Are you nervous? Do you need anything?"

Again Harry shook his head "Actually Miss I quite excited."

"Alright you two let me know if you want anything." She said kindly.

000

The take off had been exciting, the feeling of being pushed back into their seat and watching the ground slip away below the plane. Hermione's fear of heights kept her watching Harry's excitement rather than looking out the window. Once the plane leveled out they watched the sunrise together at 30000 feet. Harry figured with all her travels Hermione would be an old hand at this and was surprised when she didn't let go of his hand even an hour into the flight. Reclining his seat Harry drifted off to sleep.

When he woke Hermione was sleeping peacefully so he waved over Amber and quietly asked about meeting the pilot. Moments later he was escorted to the cockpit and sat in the navigators seat. The pilot explained the controls and gauges, impressing Harry the more he talked. Harry thought to himself 'I wonder if I could learn to fly a plane?' After questioning the pilots for the better part of an hour he returned to his seat. See Hermione still asleep he tried to sleep some more himself.

000

The flight had been awesome, the crew outstanding, the food delicious but twenty three hours is a long damn time and both Harry and Hermione were relieved when they exited the plane.

After what seemed like hours they were through customs and in a taxi on the way to their hotel.

Pulling up infront of the hotel Harry was a little disappointed he'd been in Australia for over an hour and hadn't seen a single kangaroo yet.

After checking into their suite it was only a little past seven in the morning. They drank a pepper up potion and decided to go to breakfast before exploring the city a little. They'd have to wait a few hours to go to the Australian Ministry and register they were in the country. Hermione hoped the aurors could help her track down her parents.


	8. Chapter 8

Wandering chapter 8

Disclaimer: j.k Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

A/N So a friend pointed out to me that most of this story so far seems like fill. I can't say that she's wrong, maybe one day I'll rewrite the whole thing. In the meantime thank you for sticking with it and I'll try to hurry up and get to the good stuff.

By the time they'd gotten breakfast it was almost ten in the morning so they decided to go straight to the ministry building. They called a taxi from the lobby of the hotel to Flinders Street station. They walked around to the east side of the station. Upon seeing the sign saying 'use other door.' the looked around before walking through the wall the same as they would for platform 9 ¾.

Looking around the the room had grey tiled floors, off white walls and a ornate reception. There was a rack of brightly colored travel brochures off to the left and an auror keeping watch in the corner.

As they approached the reception desk, the receptionist started.

"Welcome to the Australian Ministry of Magic Melbourne satellite office. What brings you here today?"

Hermione spoke up. "We just arrived in Australia last night from England. We need to check in. Also I was hoping to get some help locating my parents here in Melbourne."

"And what are your names?"

"Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

The receptionist eyed Harry with suspicion. "Identification please."

The handed over their passports and the receptionist waved her wand over them before diving under her desk. Harry felt the spell coming and yelled "down" while drawing his wand. Rolling to his right he spun and fired three stunners, two bracketed the auror while the last hit him in the face. At the sound of alarms and a door slamming open he stepped up next to Hermione and cast an shield as spells flew in their direction. As his shield started to buckle, Hermione moved left and sent a flock of birds though the door way. With that distraction Harry fired a "colloportus" slamming and sealing the door. Hermione followed it up with a "Duro" turning the door to stone.

Scanning the room for more threats. Harry went around the desk holding the receptionist at wand point. "What is the meaning of this!"

The receptionist blubbered incoherently. Harry hit her with a disarmed her, hit her with a calming charm and asked again.

"Why were we attacked?"

The receptionist nervously pointed at the wall beside her desk. The bold as brass was his photograph with undesirable number one in bold red letters.

" Fuck me."

Hermione looked at him for across the desk. "What is it."

"Hermione put your wand away." He said as he set the receptionists wand on the desk.

"What?" Hermione asked a little flabbergasted. As Harry made his way to the auror.

"Apparently I'm still undesirable number one here." He said making Hermione pale.

"Enervate." Harry muttered to the auror.

Putting out a hand Harry "It seems information doesn't move fast here." He said while helping the auror up.

000

Six hours, two doses of veritaserum and many apologies later Harry and Hermione were released from holding cells and had their things returned to them.

"Miss Granger we'll need you to file a missing persons report in order to help you track down your parents. If you'll follow me we can get to that." A female auror said.

000

While Hermione was filling out reports, Harry went looking for food. Deciding to wait for Hermione before getting supper he bought himself a churro. Thankful the vendor took American dollars, he searched out a bank to exchange some American dollars for Australian dollars. Then returned to the ministry building to wait for Hermione.

A/N yeah it's short but if I don't hurry up and plug my phone in nothing is getting posted tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Wandering chapter 9

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

A/N: I know the names are wrong but it's a nod to the late, great Broomstick flyer.

Harry was shaken awake by a obviously nervous Hermione.

"Wha is it?" He asked while grabbing his glasses and wand from the bedside table.

"I got an owl from the ministry, my parents are living in Burleigh Heads." She said in fearful excitement.

"Where is that? Now do we get there?"

"It's a beach town on the Gold coast, the ministry sent a portkey."

Harry groaned. "Get out so I can change, we'll go after breakfast."

000

After a shower and dressing, Harry packed his things. Wishing he'd had more time to explore the city.

Meeting Hermione in the common area of the suite he said.

"Leave the luggage here, breakfast, then check out work for you?"

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip and thoughtfully nodded.

000

After a break of poached eggs for Harry and fruity granola for Hermione. They retrieved their bags from their room, checked out. Finding an out of the way spot they gripped their luggage in one hand and the portkey in the other. Hermione muttered "Activate." And they blinked away.

000

As usual when the portkey stopped Harry fell down. With a little giggle Hermione helped him up and brushed the sand off him. Looking around they found themselves on a bit of secluded beach, infront of a small resort.

After checking in, Harry asked.

"Did the aurors give you directions to where your parents are living?"

Hermione pulled out a parchment scroll.

"No, just an address."

"Why don't you call the operator and get their number, we'll give them a call to see if they are home."

Hermione did as he suggested and nervously dialed her parents number. At the sound of her mother's voice a year rolled down her cheek and she abruptly hung up.

Harry looked at her a little shocked as she began to silently cry. Sitting beside her on the bed he asked her "What's wrong?"

"They're going to hate me." She sobbed.

Harry put an arm around her.

"They will probably be mad but they won't hate you. First though we have to make them remember you."

Letting go of her he picked up his backpack.

"Let's go get it over with."

Hermione wiped her eyes and followed Harry from the room. They asked at the front desk where to find her parents address and hearing it was a few kilometres down the beach they asked them to call a taxi for them.

000

Harry paid the driver and they got out infront of a small blue beach house. Harry took Hermione's hand and all but dragged her to her parents front door and knocked.

After a few minutes a woman with dark hair and Hermione's brown eyes opened the door.

"Mrs. Wilkins? My name is Harry Potter, this is Hermione. Is your husband home?"

"Yes he is, one moment."

As she turned Harry hit her in the back with a stunner. Stepping forward quickly to catch the woman while Hermione gasped behind him.

He carried the woman into the house, calling out.

"Mr. Wilkins? Your wife seems to have fainted. Help."

As Hermione's father rushed into the room Harry put him down with a stunner also.

As Richard Granger collapsed to the floor, Harry put Helen on the couch.

"Hermione, levitate your dad onto the couch. Do they need to be awake to undo the memory charm?"

Hermione just stood there trembling uncomfortably staring at her parents. Harry take the cue levitated dad onto the couch before sharply saying.

"Hermione! Do they need to be awake for you to reverse the memory charm?"

Hermione shook her head whether to clear it or in answer he couldn't tell, so he barked.

"Then do it!"

Hermione closed her eyes in thought for a moment before drawing her wand and firing a spell at each of her parents.

Harry still standing over Richard pointed his wand at him and muttered "Enervate." Richard shot to his feet with a blood curdling scream and mean right hook.

Harry's jaw exploded in pain and his vision went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Wandering chapter 10

Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

As Harry came to he was on something soft and he could feel something wet dripping on his neck. Opening his eyes he looked up to see Helen Granger with tears running down he face. He slowly sat up and heard yelling from somewhere at the back of the house.

"Mrs. Granger, are you okay?"

She flinched back violently. Shaking her head.

"Mrs. Granger do you remember?"

With a audible sob she asked "Why would my daughter do this to us."

"They had camps. They came in the night and arrested the muggleborn and took them to camps. Charged them with stealing magic. Butchered entire families. What else was she supposed to do?" He asked with a thousand yard stare.

"Then she should have come with us."

"Mrs. Granger didn't you teach your daughter to stand up to bullies? She was fighting for her right to be a witch. She hated what she did to you but you were safe. As an orphan you'll never convince me that what she did was unforgivable. Those fuckers burned down your house you know."

Helen looked at him for a moment before yelling out

"Richard, that's enough! Come in here." She stood and hugged her daughter tightly when she entered the room.

000

Harry stayed for about 15 minutes till it was obvious he wasn't wanted there. He'd given Hermione a quick hug and told her he was heading back to the hotel.

Deciding to walk he headed for the beach figuring he could follow the coast but as he saw the ocean up close he simply sat down in the sand. Looking out over the blue waters he felt very small. Away from the pressures of being Harry Potter he felt very lost. What was he going to do now that the prophecy had been fulfilled. He knew that returning to school was out. Hogwarts was now forever tainted with the deaths of his friends. He didn't really want to work with the nest of vipers that was the ministry. The people who calmly allowed mayhem to find a home in their offices. The cowards who sat back and allowed atrocities to be committed right in front of them for nothing more than the want of a paycheck. Disgusting little maggots feeding on the death of their own culture. No, that wasn't for him.

For hours he sat there until the stars came out. Finally feeling chilly he stood, looked around and popped straight into his hotel room. Changing out of his sand covered clothing he called room service and ordered fish and chips.

After eating he took a long hot shower. Pulling a note pad from the drawer he made a list of everything he'd ever wanted to do. Everyplace he wanted to see, learn or taste. He was in Australia, he remembered sitting in his cupboard listening to his relatives watch Crocodile Dundee. He added an out back tour to his list. He remembered a documentary about head hunters and add Papua New Guinea. He half remembered movies about great warriors adding New Zealand, India and Norway. He layed there for hours planning, scratching notes and daydreaming. He remembered the list professor McGonagall wrote for him and fished it out of his bag. He was starting to get it together.

000

In the morning he knocked on Hermione's door. When she didn't answer he headed for breakfast. He asked the front desk about outback tours and other touristy things. Before going back upstairs and with a wave of his wand he entered Hermione's room. Picking up her bag, he popped near her parents house.

After knocking on the door that was answered by a glaring Richard Granger.

"Is Hermione still here? I thought she might want some fresh clothes." He said holding up the bag.

Richard didn't invite Harry in, he just called for Hermione then took three steps back watching their interaction.

Hermione gave him a brief hug and took her bag from him.

"I'm going to stay here for a few weeks. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I was thinking I'd take a tour of the Outback. Maybe finally see a kangaroo. When will I ever be in Australia again?"

The conversation was stilted not helped by the glaring father.

"Okay I'll check you out of the hotel and bring the rest of your luggage by."

"Thanks Harry." She said with a cautious smile.

Looking over her shoulder he address Mr. Granger.

"Sir, could I take you and your family out to dinner tonight? You'll have to pick the place but I'll pay."

Richard Granger stared at him for a moment.

"Be here at five."

Harry nodded, said his goodbyes and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Wandering chapter 11

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

A/N: Harry is going to be rather OOC in this story. Between the horror of the war, dieing, the removal of the horcrux and trying to live as an adult he's a little out of sorts. Thanks for the follows, favorites and review. Enjoy.

Harry left the Granger's a little worried for Hermione. Capable witch she might be, her father was scary. Harry now understood why Dudley hated going to the dentist so much.

Digging his Gringotts list from his bag he scanned it for the Gold coast branch. Fixing the coordinates in his mind, he pocketed the parchment and apperated away.

Harry reappeared in a cordoned off area of very busy wizarding shopping area referred to locally as Chockers alley. Exiting the apperition point he took in the alley. Gringotts war straight ahead with what looked like a very popular pub beside it. Down the way to the right was an ice cream parlor and to the left a book shop.

"Pardon me lad, could you spare a few coins to help an out brickie get a meal." A voice interrupted his thoughts.

Looking to see who spoke he saw an ancient looking aboriginal man. Harry fished a few Galleons from his money pouch. Handing over the coins to a obviously grateful old man he asked.

"I'm interested in learning some of the old magic of the native Australians any idea where I could do that."

The old man gave him a long thoughtful look before saying

"Most of the old ways were lost when those European cunts colonized. Your best bet would be asking around in the northern territory."

Harry nodded and gave the man a few more coins. "Thank you for the advice sir. Have a nice day."

"G'day and good luck to ya lad."

Harry made his way to Gringotts, it was nearly identical to the Diagon Alley branch. Entering the bank he felt a little nostalgic. Walking to the nearest open teller he presented his key and asked to be escorted to the Gringotts consierge services section. The goblin looked at the key intently before returning it and calling out.

"Old Crow take Mister Potter to the Consierge service."

A young goblin stepped forward and beckoned Harry to follow him. Harry had difficulty keeping up with him as he was lead through the labrinth that was sononymous with Gringotts. Upon reaching the door to the section the game held the door for, and announced him.

"Thank you Old Crow."

The goblin nodded and left.

Another goblin waved him over and gestured to a seat infront of his desk.

"What can Gringotts do for you Mister Potter?"

Fishing his notes from his bag he slid them across the desk to the goblin.

"I'd like to see these places and where possible learn some magic focusing on warding, healing and battle magic."

The goblin looked over the list. "What is your budget Mister Potter?"

"Virtually unlimited. Say two million Galleons."

This made the goblin smile. "Then this should be easy to set up for you Mister Potter. What services will you want us to perform?"

"I'll need portkeys and contact information for each location. Hotel reservations or other accommodations set up. An emergency portkey to the nearest wizarding hospital per location. Provisions and possibly a tent. And books about what to expect in each region I think. And anything else you think I will need I guess."

The goblin was nearly bouncing in his seat thinking of the commission he'd make from this wizard. "It will take a few days to arrange your itinerary and organize the portkeys. Can you come back in two days?"

Harry nodded.

"Then all that is needed Mister Potter is for you to sign this contract authorizing the payments."

Harry carefully read the contract and signed it. Old Crow was called back to escort him out. Looking at his watch while leaving the bank, he saw it was nearly four. He apperated back to his room to shower and dress for dinner with the Granger's.

000

Dressed in an emerald green button up, khakis and his newly polished Doc Martin's Harry arrived at the Granger's home at two minutes to five. opened the door looking radiant in a light blue sundress and strappy white heels. She smiled and beckoned Harry in.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw Hermione dressed similar to her mother but her dress was white, slightly shorter and lower cut. Harry briefly wondered if she'd look that good on her wedding day. Ron was one lucky sod.

"Hermione, you look amazing."

Hermione gave a blushing "Thanks." While Richard Granger glared.

000

They arrived at an upscale sushi restaurant and were seated immediately. Sake was brought, tea was poured and the interrogation began.

"How long have you been sleeping with my daughter?" Richard growled.

Hermione gasped "Daddy!"

Looking the man dead in the eye Harry responded "I've never sir. We're just friends."

Richard snarled "Bloody fucking liars that's all you wizards are!"

Harry fought to keep calm. "Sir, I think of Hermione as a sister."

Richard cut him off "Hermione told us about how you disgusting wizards feel about incest so I'm not at all surprised."

Harry started breathing heavily. "Sir, with all do respect you can say whatever you like about me but you are coming very close to insinuating Hermione is some type of whore and I…"

Richard cut him off. "Well if the shoe fits.."

Harry saw red. He kicked the table as hard as he could slamming it into Hermione's fathers chest and launching himself onto the man punching wildly while Helen and Hermione screamed.

"Harry stop!" Hermione called. While Helen shouted "Richard that is enough!"

Harry ignored the women and rained punch after punch down on the disgusting muggle.

Hermione tried pulling Harry off her father, hearing him mutter.

"Never again uncle Vernon, never again."

A look of realization crossed her face as she drew her wand.

"Stupify!"


	12. Chapter 12

Wandering chapter 12

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Harry came to in his boxers in a ministry holding cell. His hands were bruised and swollen, his head hurt and he was confused.

An auror barked "Potter, here are your clothes. You have five minutes to get ready for court!"

Harry dragged himself to the toilet and did his business before pulling on the clothes he was wearing the night before. Wetting his hair in an effort to get it to lay flat was as hopeless an effort as usual.

The clank of the lock unlatching told Harry it was time to go.

"Potter, do I need to shackle you or will you behave?"

"I'll behave sir." Harry said with a bit of fear.

000

Harry sat in the defendants chair waiting for the judge to arrive when a bailiff called.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Henry James!"

Everyone in the court stood till the judge said.

"You may be seated."

Harry sat. The judge said.

"Harry Potter, please stand as I read out your charges."

Harry stood.

"One count of causing a disturbance, one count of destruction of property, one count of assault on a non-magical. How do you please?"

Harry looked at the judge. "On the disturbance and assault, guilty. On the destruction of property, I don't understand you honor."

The judge shifted through some papers before answering.

"Tanaka sushi restaurant claims you caused damages to a table and assorted dishware."

"In that case your honor guilty on that as well." Harry said remorsefully.

"Mister Potter, the man you assaulted as well as witnesses say you were provoked into attacking as such I am dropping that charge. For the disturbance I am finding you two hundred galleons. For the damages to the restaurant you also owe five hundred and twenty galleons. Are you able to pay this in the next week?"

"I will pay it today sir." Harry said with obvious relief.

The judge gave him a stern look. "Mister Potter, I understand you were recently fighting in a war. I strongly suggest you see a mind healer and get a hold of your emotions. I know how young men such as yourself don't like to talk about their feelings, thinking it's a sign of weakness but Mister Potter beating a man in public is a much surer sign of weakness. Don't let me see you in my courtroom again Mister Potter. Dismissed."

Harry was escorted out by the bailiff and had his belongings returned.

"Sir, where do I go to pay my fines?" He asked.

The bailiff gave him directions and escorted him out. Upon leaving the detainment area he saw Hermione and Helen Granger waiting for him.

Hermione came and gave him a hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Is your dad okay." He asked at the same time.

They both answered "Yes."

Helen approached cautiously. Harry looked away ashamed of himself.

"Harry look at me." She said firmly.

Harry looked at her.

"While I am rather upset with your actions. No man calls my daughter a whore! And he had it coming. Now we're here to take you back to your hotel. In the car Hermione can fix your hands." She said quietly.

He grinned slightly. "I need to pay my fines on the way out."

000

Pulling her car up to the front of the hotel Helen said "Now Harry go get some sleep. Tomorrow I want you to come over to our house. Don't worry Richard will behave. If he wants to remain married he will."

Harry agreed with some trepidation and got out of the car.

Hermione got out and hugged him again. "Thank you for standing up for me."

Harry smiled and kissed her cheek. "What are brothers for?"

As he walked into the hotel he missed the look of disappointed on Hermione's face.

000

Harry stopped into the gift shop and bought himself some ibuprofen, a cup-o-noodles and a bottle of Gatorade on his way up to his room. Reflecting on the judges words he thought the man was right. He made a note to ask the goblins for help.

Popping two pills while heating the kettle for his dinner Harry considered himself lucky at how the day turned out.


	13. Chapter 13

Wandering chapter 13

Disclaimer: j.k. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

A/N Last one for today. Gotta be up early tomorrow.

Harry dragged himself out of bed at noon the following day. After showering and dressing he went to find himself some food.

After a lunch of charcoal grilled fish with mango chutney. He worked up the courage to return to the Granger home. With a deep breath he focused and apperated.

Knocking on the door his heart was beating a mile a minute. Thankfully it was his bushy haired best friend who answered the door. Upon seeing Harry she gave him a crushing hug and whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry mum's on your side."

Giving her an extra squeeze and a grateful look he entered the house. In the living room Helen smiled at him from the couch. Richard on the other hand glared at him with two black eyes.

Standing up straight he looked at Mister Granger.

"Sir, I apologize for attacking you last night. Though I think you were wrong to say what you did, it was equally wrong for me to hit you. I'm sorry."

The glare softened slightly. "Had any other man said that about my daughter I may not have been able to control myself either."

"Sir, you have every right to be angry. At me for putting Hermione in harm's way, at Hermione for sending you away, at every person who has ever hurt her but please don't judge all magical based on the worst examples of us. Hermione and I fought for our freedom. Hermione for her right to live, to be a witch, so that one day her children can go to school and be safe from bigots and tyrants. I fought for my right to simply live and so people like my mother and your amazing daughter could too."

Harry had been practicing that speech in his mind since he woke up.

"Well I don't want her to be a witch! Every year since we sent her to that school she's been hurt! Every damn year! Every year she spends less and less time with us. Now she's just thrown us away like we mean nothing to her!"

Harry heard Hermione start to cry and saw her mother move to comfort her.

"Is that what you think? They killed hundreds of muggleborn families, butchered them. They were going to come for her. They did not three days after she left your house! They burned your house down. If she didn't do what she did you'd be dead! I was there, living in a tent with her for months! I heard her cry herself to sleep! I woke her from her nightmares of being forced to watch as they raped and tortured her mother to death. I heard her screaming for her daddy! Don't you think for one damned minute that she doesn't care."

Harry flopped on the couch.

"She loves you, you idiot."

Richard looked between Harry and his crying daughter being held by his wife. He got up, and joined the hug.

Harry feeling like a third wheel got up to leave when Helen pulled him into the hug as well.

000

Later that night after Richard and Helen had gone to bed, Harry and Hermione sat on the beach together.

"So what are your plans Harry?" Hermione asked not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"In a few days I'm going to start traveling. I'm missing something and I need to go find it."

"Are you coming back to school?"

"No, I just can't. I.. I just don't really like the feel of the place anymore. It doesn't feel like home the way it used to."

"What about your education? What are you going to do without N.E.W.T's?"

"I'm actually planning a lot of my trip on learning new magics. I think I might want to be a healer, maybe a warder. All I really know is I don't want to fight anymore. Maybe I'll just marry an ambitious woman and stay home with the kids. Kept man sounds good to me."

"Well I doubt Witch Weekly's desirable number one will have trouble finding an ambitious woman. Are you planning on getting back together with Ginny?"

"Probably not, till you just said something I hadn't even thought about her. I didn't even think to tell her I was leaving again. He'll I didn't even tell Ron."

"You know? I didn't either. He's going to be angry."

"But is he going to be angry with you for going to get your parents or with me for 'stealing his girl' like you'd ever even think of me like that."

Harry stood up brushing sand off his pants. "Well it's getting late. I should go."

Kissing her cheek he said "Good night Hermione."

"Good night Harry."

He gave her a smile and with a small pop apperated back to his room.


	14. Chapter 14

Wandering chapter 14

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

A/N: Of course because I have to get up early I can't sleep.

Again Harry slept in. Realizing how late it was he dressed, popped back to Chockers alley and rushed to the bank. Where he was quickly escorted to the Consierge section.

"Ah Mister Potter I was hoping you would be here today. You are in luck we found a family of potion suppliers in the Northern territory who would be happy to host and teach you in exchange for some help. I heard a rumor that you are a parselmouth is that true?"

"Eh it was but I may have lost that gift." He said nervously.

"Well summon a snake and test it out. Many opportunities will be open to you if you still have the gift."

Harry thought of a small green snake "Serpentsortia!"

A small green snake appeared 'who summons me? I nearly had that beetle." It hissed.

"Sorry, I meant to summon a different snake." Harry hissed back before vanishing the snake.

The goblin looked inordinately pleased. "You will find Mister Potter that in this part of the world no one will be believe you are a dark wizard because of that talent."

Harry nodded.

"Now tomorrow afternoon you will be going by portkey to Manayingkarírra in the Northern territory. At the portkey arrival point you'll meet a man named Owen Yarinkura, Mister Yarinkura will be taking you to the Burruwal family. The Burruwal family are of the Kunibídji people. Most of them speak English but your translation necklace will work there. It is traditional to take the family a gift. In this case I would suggest dragon hide gloves and or spell books. Western magical education in that part of the country is for the privileged few. In your packet you'll find an orange wrist band that is your emergency portkey. I suggest you practice your cooling charms tonight as it will be hot there. Also bug repellent charms wouldn't go amiss. I took the liberty to get you a few items you will need. Standard out back tent with the usual charms provisioned with food and water for up to six months. Australia delux anti-venom kit. A guide to the local plants and animals. I suggest you read that as soon as possible, you'll wish for death if you wipe your behind with the leaves of the Gympie Gympie plant. Now all you need to get yourself is a good pair of boots, knee high, preferably dragon hide. Some light weight sturdy clothing and several pairs of dragon hide gloves."

As the goblin spoke Harry took notes.

"How will I get back?"

"Oh yes, in your packet there is a green card the activation phrase is written on it. When you get back I'll have the next leg of your journey fully planned out. Is there anything else Mister Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "No, thank you very much though."

As Harry was escorted out he stopped briefly to with some more money and headed into the alley to purchase the items the consierge suggest, as well as a portable library trunk for the books he purchased for the family he'd be staying with and a much smaller one for himself. He also bought himself a three book series on the spells of survival.

000

It was nearly six when he was done his shopping. It may be necessary but he couldn't for the life of him remember why he was ever jealous of Dudley going shopping with aunt Petunia.

Seeing as he was leaving the next day he apperated straight to Hermione's house. With the way he'd been sleeping in he wanted to get his goodbyes in tonight just in case. He knocked on the door and was ushered in by a suspicious but no longer glaring Richard Granger. Hermione who was sitting on the couch with her mother brightened up when she saw him.

Standing to give him a hug she said "I didn't expect you to come over tonight?"

"I just got back from Chockers alley. I'm leaving for the Northern territory tomorrow."

He showed her the packet from Gringotts. The things he bought and even wrestled the books away from her much to her parents surprise.

After an hour he said he had to go pack his things and get started on the book.

Hermione with a tinge of sadness in her voice informed him that she'd be staying with her parents until August 28 then she was going back to England for school.

"I expect I'll be back before then. If not I'll make a special trip to see you on the first Hogsmead weekend." Causing Hermione to smile and Richard to mouth to his wife 'clueless'.

With one last hug, Harry popped back to his room to pack and read.


	15. Chapter 15

Wandering chapter 15

Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Just a quick note. I write, save and post. I don't ever proof read the story. That said my goal is to get it done. I hope it's at least semi coherent but I currently have four subplots going. Eg. Richard Granger. Enjoy.

The portkey left Harry on his hands and knees trying to keep down his lunch.

"Are you Mister Potter?" A deep voice said from behind him.

Heaving himself to his feet, he turned to see a tall broad shouldered man, who appeared to be in his early 20's with dark skin and laughing brown eyes.

"I am, are you Mister Yarinkura?" The man winced.

"Call me Owen, Mister Yarinkura reminds me of being told off at school."

"Then please call me Harry." He said shaking the man's hand.

Picking up his bags, Harry followed Owen to a rusty green Range rover. Loading his gear in the back they got in.

"So you're out here to learn from the people are you? Well you're in for a treat. The Burruwal's are good people. There is no statute of secrecy out here. The community is to close and to dependant on one another for that silliness. We don't get many tourists out here either. The whole area is Kunibídji land, many family groups set up small villages of ten to thirty people. They make sure there is plenty of work to go around so idleness doesn't kill our people. There a few small cities but most seldom go there. If you need anything I stop by the Burruwal's way every week to pick up what they sell, just let me know. So, Harry what do you do for fun?"

Harry watched the landscape pass by as Owen spoke.

"Uh we'll see we were at was recently and there wasn't much time for fun but I like quidditch and chess. Mostly I just like to fly."

"Yeah, I heard about that. I was educated in France see. My dad's a miner from there. I get the Magical Gazette still. Do you have a broom with you? Those come in handy out here."

"Yeah I picked up a Nimbus 2002 the other day. Someone told me it was a necessity in the Outback."

"Well then I'll remember to bring my quidditch balls when I come back out your way. I do hope though that you're not opposed to hard work. Life out here can be hard. This is Australia the only things that don't want to kill you are the people." Owen said with a wry smile.

"No, hard work is fine."

"Good then if you listen to old Thomas you should be fine. The old mans been living off this land for eighty years, he knows his stuff." Owen said as he turned on to a small trail.

"We'll be there in just a few minutes now."

"Thanks Owen."

They pulled into a cluster of small houses, maybe eighteen or so surrounding a central building. An elderly man stood with a boy about Harry's age and a girl who looked about ten. They all had dark sun beaten skin, black hair and brown nearly black eyes.

"That's old Thomas and his grandchildren. This is your stop."

Harry got out of the Land Rover and grabbed his bags from the back.

"Thomas Burruwal meet Harry Potter, Harry Potter meet Thomas Burruwal." Owen introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for agreeing to teach me Mister Burruwal." Harry stepped forward to shake hands.

"None of that Mister Burruwal nonsense, names Thomas. I'll call you Harry. This is my grandson Peder and my granddaughter Liz. You'll be staying at my house since it's just me there now."

Harry nodded along. Shook hands with Peder and kissed Liz's hand making the little girl giggle.

"Nice to meet you both."

"Well I should be heading out. I don't trust this old heap not to break down again and I don't want to be stuck out at night. See ya Thomas. Good luck Harry." Owen said before getting back in his truck and driving away.

000

Thomas led Harry to his house and showed him his room. It was small with a single bed, a desk with an office chair and a chest of drawers. The walls were an off white and a mosquito net hung from the ceiling over the bed. A small window overlooked the village.

Harry set his bag on the desk. Grabbed out the library trunk and another box before going to find Thomas. He was in the kitchen sitting at the table cutting herbs.

"Thomas, the goblins told me that it is traditional to present your host with a gift but they didn't explain the protocols involved." Harry said.

Thomas smiled "Was not very formal around here. Just plop it on the table and let's see what you got me."

Harry placed the items on the table.

Thomas eyed the large white box. "And what is this?" He said opening the box.

"A case, forty eight pairs of self sizing dragon hide gloves."

Thomas smiled brightly "Now that is a useful gift. What is the other box?"

Harry set it on the floor and resized it. "It is a library trunk Sir. I got every book, for every year the Australian school of magic uses and a few others that looked interesting or useful."

The old mans smile nearly split his face. "Well that fits in nicely for my plans. I thought I'd reach you in the mornings and you can teach my grandchildren wand waver magic in the afternoons. We don't go into the bush in the afternoons unless we have to."

At Harry's questioning look he clarified.

"Too hot."

Harry thought for a moment. "I can try. I was kind of average in school. Good with practicals but theory was never my thing. Also they probably teach different spells here than they did in England."

"We are a practical people Harry. The kids can read on their own. You just help them where you can. Now could you take these things to the living room, just stick'em in the corner. I'll finish making dinner."

000

After dinner of a unique flavored stew and rolls. Harry asked to be excused. He unpacked his clothes then settled down to study the book the goblins have him and have a look at the series on survival spell taking note of the bug repellent charms and sun screen charm.

Thomas knocked on his door at ten and announced he was going to bed, suggesting Harry do the same as they would be starting out early the next morning.


	16. Chapter 16

Wandering chapter 16

Disclaimer: I've not magically turned into J.k. Rowling so I don't LPown the rights to Harry Potter.

Harry woke to Thomas pounding on his door.

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes Harry!"

Blearily dragging himself from his comfy bed, Harry was half dressed before he noticed it was still dark outside. Unable to focus his eyes on his watch he cast "Tempus." 4:45 it read. Groaning Harry finished getting dressed.

Entering the kitchen, Thomas gave him a once over.

"That won't do. After breakfast go change. No jeans. You want light colored cotton. A long sleeve shirt. Do you have a hat? Preferably a wide brimmed one? Your so pale you'll be burned to a crisp by noon without one. Also do you have dragon hide boots? Tall ones? Good tuck your pant legs into them. Cast cooling and bug repelling charms on your clothes before you put them on. And be sure to shake out your boots before you put them on. The house has pest repelling wards but it's a good habit to get into here. Now eat up, we'll be leaving as soon as you change."

Harry nodded along as Thomas spoke. He watched as Thomas smeared a brown paste on his toast and did the same. Taking a bite he instantly regretted his decision. The paste tasted like rancid ass, salty rancid ass. Gulping water to try to get the taste out of his mouth he asked.

"What is that?"

Thomas laughed at his expression. "That's Vegemite, it's an acquired taste."

Harry kept his opinion to himself finishing it hurriedly so as to taste it as little as possible. "I think I'll pass next time."

Finishing a bowl of cereal he excused himself to change.

000

Harry followed Thomas through the bush. As they walked Thomas pointed out different plants and their uses. Occasionally he'd squat down and point out a bug to avoid or an animal print. Harry was overwhelmed with information. He thought Owen was joking when he said 'everything wants to kill you.'

"I don't expect you to get all of this in a day Harry, I'm trying to make sure you understand how dangerous it can be out here." Thomas said kindly.

"Today is just a basic introduction, tomorrow I'll have you help collect potion ingredients. This evening before you go to bed you'll have to take a few potions to inoculate you against most toad, spider and plant venoms. Until you've taken them try to avoid touching anything with your bare skin."

"Most of our traditional magics are potion based. The Europeans brought transfiguration what not. It's useful but we didn't need it, so it was never developed. Harden a spear, make your throwing stick fly true and impact hard. Keep the bugs off and the snakes from biting, those are the things we needed and that's what we know. We have a few rituals but they are cast in large groups, mainly for good weather or plentiful food. I'll teach you what I can."

"That makes sense. Thank you again." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Just do your best and do your best teaching your wand waver magic to the children. Times are changing and soon they'll need to know those things. Anyway let's head back to town, we'll get some food then I'll take you around to meet the rest of my family." Thomas said in what Harry was beginning to understand as his typical easy going way.

000

After a simple lunch of sandwiches and crisps, Thomas introduced Harry to his eldest son.

"Harry Potter this is my eldest son Conrad Burruwal. Harry is here to learn our ways and teach the kids his magic."

Conrad Burruwal was an imposing man at six foot three in his late fifties with broad shoulders, he was a good twenty stone of solid looking muscle. He was a slightly darker shade of brown than his father but his eyes were brighter. He had his father's kind smile and a twinkle in his eyes. He reminded Harry very much of Hagrid.

Harry stuck out his hand "Nice to meet you Conrad."

Conrad grasped his hand. "Nice to meet you Harry, I hope you don't mind me sitting in on some of your classes?"

"No sir but I don't know how good a teacher I'll be." Harry said.

"My wife is tending the gardens at the moment but I'm sure you'll meet her soon. See you Harry, Dad." He said as he closed his door.

Heading to the next house Harry was introduced to a young couple. The man looked like a younger version of Thomas but the woman looked to be of Indian decent.

"Harry this is my grandson Bruce and his wife Sukhdeep. Bruce handles most of our international ingredient sales."

Harry shook hands with Bruce but when Sukhdeep presented here he kissed it. Making her smile.

After a bit of small talk they moved on. Harry was introduced to the kids he'd be teaching, Thomas' six sons, four daughters and all of their spouses. Harry's head was spinning. He'd never be able to remember all their names. They were all very friendly though.

At dinner time Salene, Thomas' oldest granddaughter invited them to stay. They enjoyed a roasted pork loin with root vegetables not all of which Harry could identify but enjoyed none the less.

000

After gulping down three potions that made Vegemite taste like chocolate in comparison, Harry crawled into bed and fell into an exhausted sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Wandering chapter 17

Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Today had started a bit earlier than yesterday. After a quick breakfast of eggs and toast. Thomas handed Harry a knife with a nine inch blade with the instructions "Put that on your belt."

Thomas then placed a number of sacks and jars into a backpack and ordered Harry to follow him. From the fridge he took two bagged lunches and filled two canteens with water giving Harry one of each.

Stuffing the items into his bag Harry hurried to keep up.

"Do you have your dragon hide gloves? Anti-venom kit?"

Harry said "Yes."

Thomas handed him a long stick with a hook at the end.

"Let's go. First we'll check the traps then we'll go for some plant based ingredients." Thomas announced.

Following Thomas into the bush just as the sky was lighting up but still before dawn Harry felt uneasy but the old mans chatter helped keep him calm.

Harry could heat faint voices in the distance complaining about holes. He and Thomas were moving closer to the voices too.

"Alright Harry put your gloves on just in case. I want you to stand back and just watch what I do."

Harry agreed and pulled on the gloves.

Thomas crouched down and lifted a piece of plywood from the ground. Harry immediately heard the voices get louder.

"Is that a snake trap?"

"Yes, we collect venoms and blood from many different types of snake. This guys blood is used for toad anti-venom."

He said holding up a skinny olive colored snake.

"This a Keel back. He's not venomous but his bite still stings."

"Put me down! I'll bite you! I am not tasty!" The snake hissed causing Harry to laugh out loud.

"What's funny?" Thomas asked.

"Him, he wants you to put him down he's not tasty."

Thomas gave him a surprised look. "Your a snake speaker?"

"Sure, I thought the goblins told you that."

"No, I never spoke to them Owen set this up. Could you ask him if I can take a small amount of his blood?"

"Snake may we take some of your blood?" Harry hissed.

"Speaker? Why do you want my blood? Will it hurt?'

"We use your blood to protect ourselves from toad poison. We can take it painlessly."

"I'll trade you some blood for a nice juicy vole."

"He'll let us take blood if we use a numbing charm and give him a vole."

Thomas smiled "You'll have to do the spells."

"We agree." Harry said to the snake.

As Thomas readied a syringe, Harry cast a numbing charm on the snake. After the blood was drawn, cancelling the numbing charm, Harry cast "Accio vole!" And with the skills of a seeker caught the unhappy vole in his gloved hand. Giving it to the snake as Thomas put him down.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Came a muffled hiss as the snake hurried into the underbrush.

"I hope the venomous snakes will be so accommodating." Thomas said.

Labeling and stowing the syringe Thomas said "Come on."

About twenty yards up the path Thomas stopped him and pointed to a green bush with broad leaves and violet colored berries.

"This Harry is the Gympie Gympie plant. Also known as the suicide bush. Never, ever touch it with bare skin. It's venomous and causes a burning that lasts months a pain so bad people often kill themselves just to escape it. The berries are edible but are covered in the same hairs as the leaves. Be certain to burn them all off before you eat them. The leaves are used in nerve regeneration potions though and are worth quite a lot." Thomas explained while putting a sack over a branch before cutting it from the bush.

"When in season, the berries are also considered a delicacy and are worth more than their weight in gold but that's a few months away." He said carefully stepping away from the bush.

A little further up the path Thomas pointed out some red tentacles coming from the ground. "These are an extremely poisonous mushroom. Every breathing in the spores can kill you. Keep your distance from them." Thomas said very seriously.

Harry gulped and nodded.

As the morning progressed Harry listened to Thomas talk about the different types of plants and even helped harvest some of the safer varieties. Before heading back to town Harry was even able to talk a death adder into letting Thomas milk her for a rabbit. They eat their lunch while watching the stubby little snake drag it into the bushes.

Walking back to town Thomas explained to Harry.

"You'll be teaching the kids in the town hall. The big building in the middle of town. I figure you can put the library trunk in there. Start with the beginner level spells. Some of the kids know them but most don't."

"Thomas do all the kids have their own wands?" Harry asked cautiously.

"No, there isn't a wand maker near here. They have to share."

"Sir, I have a portkey to Chockers alley in Gold coast city. I think before I start trying to teach them we go get them all new wands. Trying to cast with a wand that doesn't suit you is both difficult and dangerous."

Thomas thought for a good minute before answering.

"Let me talk to the parents first."

"Alright do you mind if I go home and shower while you do that?"

"No, that's fine Harry."


	18. Chapter 18

Wandering chapter 18

Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Harry stood infront of the mirror drying his hair when he noticed his neck and nose were slightly sunburned. He decided to pick up muggle sunscreen the next time he had the chance. Hanging the towel on the rod, tried combing his hair with mild success.

Before pulling on khakis and a white t-shirt he cast the charms on them. He then attempted a slightly overpowered sunblock charm on himself, it tickled him so much me dropped his wand. He pulled on a grey button up but left it open.

Still waiting for Thomas to return he sat down at his desk and tried writing up a basic teaching plan. While trying to remember what he learned in first year, he really missed Hermione. This was her thing. He decided to write her a letter.

Dear Hermione,

I know I've only been gone for a few days but I had some time and was thinking about you. I'm staying with a man named Thomas Burruwal, he's nice and pretty laid back. He pretends to be an old mountain man type but I think he knows every single animal and plant in this part of the world. Every single use for them and the going rate for each. He kind of reminds me of Professor Flitwick, the unassuming genius.

As part of the deal to learn here with Thomas I'm going to be teaching the kids of the village 'Western wand waver' magic. I'm nervous but the DA was fun so who knows.

I'll tell you one thing though had I known just how many things in Australia want to kill you, I'm not sure I would have come. Today Thomas showed me a plant that's sting cause people to kill themselves to get away from the pain. It's called Gympie Gympie if you want to read about you.

Missing you

Harry.

Harry rolled up his letter, he'd send if they were going for wand. If not he'd have to wait for Owen.

He was starting to get restless so he got the library trunk from the living room and headed over to the community hall to check it out.

Upon entering he saw Thomas was there talking with two of his sons. He spotted Harry coming in.

"We've discussed it. Do what you can for today and we'll go to Chockers alley tomorrow. The kids will be here soon. Good luck."

"Thanks" Harry said his nervousness obvious.

Deciding to start with the first spell he learned, he concentrated hard and conjured up a dozen white feathers. Placing them infront of each chair around a long table, he stood at the head of the table waiting for the kids.

Ten minutes later eleven children ranging from twelve to eighteen year old Peder sat around the table.

"Wands out, my lessons will be practically based, if you want to read about theory see me after the lesson and I'll provide you with a book. Today we will be learning the levitation charm, the wand movement is a swish and a flick. Practice that a few times."

The kids tried it and Harry corrected a few.

"The words are wingardium leviosa."

He said slowly to illustrate the proper pronunciation.

"Say it a few times to make sure you have it."

"Alright so here is what it looks like together." He pointed his wand at Peder's feather. "Wingardium leviosa!" The feather rose three feet off the desk.

"Now you try." The room erupted in noise but there were no floating feathers.

"Okay stop! Each of you, close your eyes, take a deep breath. Now imagine your feather floating. See it clearly in your mind? Now open your eyes and make it happen!"

All but one feather rose. A girl near the back looked like she was going to cry. Harry approached her.

"I know we met yesterday but I can't remember your name."

"I'm Crystal."

"Crystal may I see your wand please?"

The girl handed it over and Harry tried casting the spell. The feather only rolled over.

"Here Crystal try it again with this." He said handing the girl his wand.

Crystal closed her eyes for a moment. "Wingardium leviosa!" She called.

Her feather rose a foot off the table as the girl beamed.

000

Harry was cleaning up after the lesson when Thomas asked.

"How did it go?"

Harry breathed a sigh "Better than I expected."

000

After supper Harry again excused himself to study his survival magic books. Most of the spells he didn't think he'd ever need but the basics of first aid looked really useful and a few of the food gathering spells he wished he'd known on the horcrux hunt.

At ten o'clock he closed his book, took off his glasses, turned out the lights and went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Wandering chapter 19

Disclaimer: J.k Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

A/N: If you're the type to get triggered this is the one that'll do it.

After a long morning of foraging magic mushrooms with Thomas. Harry, his students and four parents appeared dizzily in Chockers alley. Harry escorted his companions to the wand shop before running a few errands. He mailed his letter to Hermione, bought some candy and more cotton pants.

When he returned half the group were still being fitted for their wands. The process this wand maker used was different from Mister Ollivander. She first tested the customer to see what elements they had an affinity to. Then their age, date of birth and wand hand were calculated arithmanticly with their affinity to give a wood and core combination. Harry didn't really understand I but he thought Hermione would find it fascinating. Harry really just wanted to see what it would come up with for him so he took a number and filled out the questionnaire.

Half an hour later with just Peder still searching for his wand, Harry stepped up to be tested. The process was simply, hold a piece of enchanted quartz and focus your magic, the quartz would change color to indicate what elements you have an affinity to. When Harry focused his magic the quartz flashed very bright grey. The wand maker that meant air or sky and the brighter the flash the stronger the affinity.

Unlike with his first wand this wand maker found Harry's match on the forth try. A dual core of Occamy scale and hippogriff tail hair with Jarrah wood.

"Good for protection magic, cursebreaking and healing. A powerful tool in the right hands." The wand maker said wisely.

"Eighteen Galleons with a holster fourteen without."

Harry handed over the eighteen Galleons. Turning he saw everyone waiting on him.

"Before we portkey back could we stop for ice cream? My treat." He asked the parents, who were now receiving pouting looks from everyone under twenty. Giving in quickly they accepted.

000

Portkeying with a belly full of icecream was less than pleasant. Feeling queasy he bid everyone good bye and stumbled drunkenly to Thomas's house.

Seeing Thomas wasn't home he took a nap.

000

At dinner time Thomas quietly knocked on his door and asked if he wanted to eat. He got up and joined Thomas in the kitchen. They shared a dish similar to Shepard's pie but the meat was spicy and the potatoes sweet.

After dinner Thomas asked Harry to join him in the living room. Thomas grabbed two beers from the fridge, opening one he handed it to Harry. Sitting on the couch Thomas indicated for Harry to sit.

"Harry, once a month I get the international papers delivered. I got them today. I have some questions for you."

Harry looked down at his beer and nodded.

"Is it true you just fought in a civil war back home?"

Harry nodded again.

"I'm sorry lad, war is an ugly thing. And over such a silly thing as blood."

Harry looked up "Not really."

Thomas looked shocked. "What do you mean not really?"

"Well it was really about a mad man with daddy issues who was charismatic. Tom Riddle was his real name. He was a half blood. His father was a muggle. His followers just seemed to hate for the sake of hating someone. They wiped out almost as many pure blood families as anyone else."

Thomas closed his eyes and sighed. Taking a pull from his beer.

"I used to hate like that. See when I was little just four a white man followed my mother home from the shops. He killed my father so he could take his time raping my mother before he killed her too. I was sent to a white orphanage, run by white priests. If I spoke the language of the people I was punished. If I spoke of the rainbow serpent I was beaten. They forced me to deny my heritage. Forget my language and spit on my god. My magic was proof to them I was a devil worshipper and I was beaten. When I was ten, the white priests went to far beating me and thought I was going to die. They got a rich white man who used to visit the girls side of my orphanage at night. That white man put me in the boot of his car and drove me to the spot this village is on. Dragged me from that car and kicked me a few times for bleeding in view of him. I hated. An old man even older than I am now took me in, treated my wounds and I promised I'd kill white men. For years I hated, then I was twenty two and a white man came and told of a war in Europe. It was my chance to kill white men. Getting off a boat in a country didn't know, surrounded by people I didn't like with my heart filled with anger and hate. I was shot four times. It was a white man that sealed my wounds and carried me to safety. It was a white man who held my hand and prayed with me. It was a white man who pulled those bullets out of me. It was a white nun who sat with me while I spent months on my back. White meant evil because whites hurt me. Just like muggle meant evil for Tom. I understand Tom because I understand hate."

Both men sipped their beers.

"After tomorrow murdered my parents, my aunt and uncle kept me in a cupboard for ten years. They kept me as a slave. Starved and beat me. Told me every day I was unwanted, unworthy of love or kindness. That any money spent on me was money wasted. They lied and told my good for nothing drunk of a father killed my whore of a mother in a drunken car wreck and it was my relatives bad luck that I survived. I don't hate them but I understand it. Good night."


	20. Chapter 20

Wandering chapter 20

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

A/N: That got dark quick didn't it.

The next morning Harry woke up early. The talk with Thomas the night before had made him remember things that were best left in the past. Nightmares of Cedric being killed and Sirius falling through the veil, paled in comparison to finding little Colin Creevey missing half his head on the lawn of Hogwarts.

Harry shook himself and got dressed up for another day in the bush. He strapped his new wand to his wrist, hoping to try it out for a bit today.

He muttered as he checked himself. "Wands, watch, knife, bag."

Looking at his watch he saw He had about an hour before Thomas would normally wake him for breakfast. Taking the survival magic book he was reading he sat at the kitchen table till he heard Thomas moving around.

Harry made a full English minus the blood pudding and tomatoes. Placing a pot of tea on the table as Thomas entered the kitchen. Harry put a plate in front of the old man as he sat down. Casting the dishwashing spell Hermione made him practice all those months in the tent. He picked up his plate he joined him at the table.

They are in silence. When they were nearly done Thomas put down his knife and fork.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel… if you ever want to talk about it I'm available."

Harry nearly snapped at the older man before catching himself and taking a deep breath.

"I don't but if I do, Thank you."

"There is plenty of ugliness in the world Harry and I've seen more than my share. It may not be same ugliness you've seen but I can relate." He said kindly.

Harry just nodded and continued eating.

"How are you at brewing potions Harry?" Thomas asked.

"Mediocre at best sir. My potions professor, my first five years at Hogwarts was an asshole and didn't teach us very well. One year with a good teacher didn't do very much." Harry answered honestly.

"Sukhdeep is a potions mistress, after your classes this afternoon go to her house. She'll help you get better. We're going to have a short day today, most of what we need to collect we grow in the garden. Unless you can make deals with some more snakes that is." He smiled wryly.

Harry nodded and put the plates in the sink.

000

Harry and Thomas came across a few python and adders that day in the woods. Harry found it amusing just how lazy the snakes were and just how far they would go to not have to hunt for their own food.

Thomas showed Harry a wild honeybee hive and how to approach and collect from it safety. As they neared a river Thomas pointed out crocodile.

"Those are freshies, you can swim with them. They might give you a nip if you get to close but they won't kill you."

Thomas crouched down and dived into the bush with the speed of a striking snake.

"This little fella is a Cane Toad. See the pattern on his back they secrete a toxin that will kill most predators. They are an invasive species and are part of the reason the freshies are endangered. We use their skins in pesticides." Thomas said while sliding his knife in just behind the toads head.

000

Today Harry was teaching the kids transfiguration. Trying to make it more relevant to their lives instead of a match to a needle he taught them twig to a match.

"Look at the matches on the table in front of you. Look at the shape. Feel the wood. Smell them. Close your eyes and think of the matches, remember all the details. When you have it firmly in your mind, point your wands at the twig and cast the spell I taught you."

Harry was dumbfounded when all eleven of them got it on their first try.

"Wow, excellent work everyone! Take a few more twigs and practice it a bit more."

Looking through the book Harry found three more basic transfigurations to try and teach today.

000

At the end of class Harry had to reassess his plans for teaching. He sent the group home with a chocolate frog and a book each telling them to find a spell they wanted to learn.

000

Knocking on Sukhdeep's door Harry was a bit nervous. His experience with potions masters told him they were all a little odd.

Opening the door Sukhdeep smiled brightly at Harry.

"Thomas said you needed a bit of tutoring in potions. I'm happy to help." She said waving him in.

She escorted him to a bright and airy potions lab at the back of the house. Lining one wall was shelves of jars holding wet ingredients, along the another was a apothecary shelf with well labelled drawers and baskets. On the wall opposite the door stood a shelf with a number of copper stock pots from two quart to one's big enough for a child to hide in.

Sukhdeep walked over to the wall of pots.

"You are probably used to the traditional cauldrons. Lord knows how the English hate change. The copper allows for better heat distribution, reducing brewing time."

Picking up a pot she showed Harry the inside.

"The insides are plated with different materials this one is silver but some are gold, pewter or even clay. They are less expensive and stronger than traditional cauldrons, easier to transport to." She said with enthusiasm.

"Now let us start with lab safety and ingredient preparation."

She handed Harry a note pad and pen.

"Take notes. First no food or drinks in the lab. Next don't touch any ingredients you don't know all the details of. Wash your hands before handling anything in my lab. Read the instructions to the potion thoroughly before you begin. Prepare and measure each ingredient placing them in these bowls, cleaning the equipment between each ingredient. Read the instructions again. Clean your cauldron before placing it on the fire."

As the lesson continued Harry wondered if either Snape or Slughorn were ever even qualified to teach.

At the end of the lesson Sukhdeep said.

"I want you here every night. You know just enough to be dangerous. Take these books and study them thoroughly." She demanded, handing Harry several books.

As he walked home he read the titles 'A comprehensive guide to ingredient preparation and interaction' 'The brewer's compendium of plant based potions' 'Brewing for beginners' and 'A healers guide to safe potions practices'

Harry suspected it would be a long night.


	21. Chapter 21

Wandering chapter 21

Disclaimer: JKR still owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm pretty sure I'm not her.

The next few weeks sped by in a fury. Harry woke before dawn, read and studied until breakfast. Spent his mornings tromping though the bush with Thomas learning more about Australian flora and fauna than he thought possible.

He spent his afternoons teaching at a pace that made his head spin. Everyday the kids would tell him what they wanted to learn and most days he'd teach them. A few times he didn't know the spells himself so he'd take the time to learn them, then teach them.

In the evenings Sukhdeep crammed his head full to bursting with potions knowledge and his belly full of the most amazing curries and pakora he'd ever had.

On this evening while waiting for his potion to simmer he asked Sukhdeep.

"What's the Indian school of Magic like?"

A cloud of anger crossed her face. "I don't know Harry, girls aren't allowed there. Girls will just get married and have babies, so educating them is a waste." She said with some bitterness.

"But your an amazing potions mistress!" He complimented.

"Thank you Harry. My father thought a well educated daughter would raise well educated sons and taught me himself. He wanted me to be able to teach my own children to be competent before going to school. He was looked down upon for it but he did it."

Harry not sure what to say kept his mouth shut.

000

It was mid-July before he saw Owen again and he brought grave news. Two villages over a child was killed by a lethifold. The whole village witnessed it but couldn't stop it.

"Owen, spread the word that I'd be willing to teach anyone the patronus charm."

Thomas asked "Will that spell kill a lethifold?"

"No, but it will scare one off."

"How long would it take to teach?"

"Depends on the students, probably a few weeks."

Thomas addressed Owen "Tell anyone that wants Harry to teach them to come here. We will find places for them."

000

After that day the villages population jumped from thirty one to nearly seventy. He stopped going into the bush with Thomas and taught Patronus lessons in the morning, regular classes in the afternoon and spent his evenings with Sukhdeep.

000

Three days before his birthday the last of his students was able to cast the charm. Harry was tickled pink when Shona a plump woman in her late 20's sent a glowing white lizard around the room.

That night they had a feast to honor the accomplishment. The village hall was packed, stories were told and Harry was invited to a harvest ritual.

000

Harry celebrated his eighteenth birthday quietly with Thomas who baked him a cake and was given the day off by everyone. He received a letter and gift from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

I've not heard from you in a while. I miss you. I hope you are learning a lot. Things have gotten better here and Dad is less angry all the time. They are talking about staying in Australia, they like it here. Dad didn't talk to me for a few days when I told him I was going back to Hogwarts. Enough of that though. What are you learning? When will I see you again? Oh and happy birthday! I hope you like the gift. My dad had one and uses it all the time.

Love

Hermione.

Opening the package he found a Leatherman multitool in a leather sheath.

As Harry was putting his new sheath on his belt, Sukhdeep and Bruce knocked on the door. Thomas brought them in. Sukhdeep handed Harry a brightly wrapped gift.

Tearing it open, Harry found a travelling potioneers kit. It had three, two quart pots that nested inside one another. One was natural copper, one pewter lined and the other silver. An expanding phial storage case filled with ingredients and a set of travel scales.

Feeling overwhelmed by the generosity he hugged them both.

"We know your time with us is coming to an end soon, we wanted to give you something to show you how much we care."

000

The next day his students made him cry when they gave him a hip flask with Harry Potter Burruwal engraved on it.

That evening Owen took him to the Harvest ritual it was short and Harry was disappointed that no one explained it to him.

000

Today was his last with Thomas. He really liked the old man and his family. He thought he had learned more in a month here than in six years at Hogwarts. As a parting gift Thomas let him keep the knife he'd given him weeks ago.

"Good luck and safe travels Harry, I hope you find what you're looking for on your journey."

As Thomas turned to walk away Harry activated his portkey.


	22. Chapter 22

Wandering chapter 22

Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

It was about noon on August second, when a slightly dejected Harry Potter arrived in Chockers alley by portkey. He would always be grateful to Thomas, Sukhdeep and the other Burruwal's but it was time to move on.

Harry hoisted his pack and left the apperition point, stopping for just a moment to let his head stop spinning before heading to Gringotts.

000

Again Harry was escorted to the Consierge department.

"Ah, Mister Potter! Have a seat. Did you enjoy your time in Manayingkarírra?"

"Yeah, the people were great and I learned alot." He replied.

"Very good. Now I'm sad to say that the Maori magicals have refused to take you stating Maori magic is only for Maori, but if you still want to learn about the culture I would suggest going muggle."

"No, I may want to visit New Zealand later but I'd rather not go where I'm not wanted." He said with a bit of disappointment.

"Then Mister Potter your new stop will be Papua New Guinea. You'll portkey there at one pm on the fifth of this month, stay for three weeks and return here on the twenty sixth. The language is Tok Pisin and I'll need to update your necklace for this leg of your journey. You'll be meeting with George Una and be staying on his property near Logui. Any questions Mister Potter?"

Harry handed over his necklace. "Not really, is there anything I should know about Papua New Guinea before I go?"

The goblin handed him back the necklace and an information package. "Everything you need to know in in the packet with your portkeys Mister Potter."

"Thank you."

000

Harry apperated back to the resort he'd stayed at in Burleigh Heads. After unpacking and a longer than usual shower, Harry picked up the phone, called the operator and asked to be connected to the Wilkins number.

"Hello?"

"Is Hermione there?"

"May I ask, who is calling?" The female voice asked.

"It's Harry Potter."

"Hi, Harry. I'm sorry Hermione is out with Richard at the moment she should be back soon though. Can I take a message?"

"I was hoping she'd meet me for lunch tomorrow. At the same resort we stayed at. My room is 407 if she could call me back."

"I'll give her the message, good bye."

000

Getting hungry Harry went out to dinner at the sandwich shop up the road from his hotel. As he sat there eating he listened to the radio playing. He'd thought wizards pop music was crap but this seemed to be another thing muggles were better at because it was absolute shit. Everytime the girl sang 'hit me baby one more time' he mind filled in with 'yeah, with a lorry. Shut this bitch up!"

Growing up aunt Petunia liked to listen to the television while puttering about the house. Harry was glad. Being forced to live in a cupboard, starved and worked like a slave was bad enough but, being forced to do all that while also being forced to listen to pop music would just be cruel and unusual punishment. That's the sort of thing that produces dark lords.

Harry realized at this point, maybe he spent to much time with Sukhdeep who had a love for all things Eric Clapton.

000

Coming back to the hotel he was called over to the front desk.

"Mister Potter, someone left a message for you while you were out. One moment while I get it. Ah. Miss Granger says she will meet you in the lobby here at twelve thirty."

"Thanks."

Harry then went up to his room and read through the information package the goblins have him before going to bed.

000

Harry still on Thomas's schedule woke up we'll before dawn. Flipping on the television he quickly realized he had a choice of five different infomercials and turned it off. Out of sorts and bored he went through his backpack and reorganized it. His miniature library trunk about half the size of a loaf of bread but loaded with sixty or so books went to the bottom. Beside it he shoved his still unused tent. Above that he placed his potioneers kit. After cleaning and sharpening his knife he placed a small tool bag that included his wet stone amongst other useful items. He left room for his expansion charmed stuff sack for clothes and his day pack on top. He tied his survival knife to the left vertical strap and put his first aid and anti-venom kits into the pocket on the flap. Using a sticking charm he placed his shrunken broom case on the side of the pack using bungie's to fool muggles. His hip flask he filled with Johnny Walker red label from the honor bar before putting it in the left side pocket. He cleaned and filled his canteen in the bathroom sink before replacing it in the day pack.

The sun still wasn't up. He was hungry but the cafe down stairs didn't open for another hour. All the busy work done he considered a wank but didn't really want to go back to sleep after.

Grabbing his wallet and room key the thought 'fuck it, I'll go for a walk see if anything else is open.'

000

A/N I realize this was all filler no killer but Harry is off to a new country known for its warrior culture.


	23. Chapter 23

Wandering chapter 23

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Harry wandered through the quiet town. He saw a few cars pass but noone was out and about at this hour. Seeing the golden arches in the distance he headed that way.

After stuffing his maw with sausage McMuffins, he washed it down with a large orange juice. As his stomach protested having reached its salt and grease limit for the day, Harry set off again.

000

Harry sat in the lobby of his hotel reading a book He'd found in a little second hand shop that morning. The title said it all 'The island nations of the south pacific'. It was interesting and added a few more places to his list of places he'd like to see.

His reading was interrupted when Hermione came in.

"Harry! Oh my you look good! When did you get back? How long are you staying? Tell me about your trip. What did you learn? You said you were teaching, how did that go? What book is that?"

She rattled off before hugging him.

Harry laughed she maybe older but she was still his Hermione.

"Yesterday. A few days. I'll tell you at lunch and research for my next trip."

"Oh, where are you going next."

She asked as they took a seat in the hotel's restaurant.

"Papua New Guinea."

"Harry that place is dangerous." She said worriedly.

"As compared to England where I've always been safe." He said sarcastically.

Surrendering before the fight began.

"Just be careful okay." She pleaded.

"I'll try."

"When are you leaving? Will you be back before I leave for England?"

"I'm leaving on the fifth and I'll be back on the twenty sixth."

"Good, I don't think I've ever seen you tanned before it really brings out your eyes."

000

Lunch had been awkward for Harry, he knew Hermione meant well but he knew he was nothing special to look at. As he looked at himself in the mirror he was happy to see that the hideous scar on his forehead was nearly invisible with his tan and he'd gained a bit of muscle on his arms and chest.

With Hermione busy the next day Harry was a little put out and wondered what to do for the rest of his time in Burleigh heads.

000

Harry sat in the stands of the Burleigh heads bears rugby team watching, grown men yell obscenities at other grown men without consequence. He wondered if Australia even had bears maybe that's why the mascot looked retarded.

Harry didn't really understand the game or it's appeal. To him it just looked like an excuse for meatheads to touch eachother up while chasing an egg around the pitch.

000

The portkey deposited Harry in front of a stilted hut in a small jungle clearing. A small man approached him with his hand out.

"George Una, Hogwarts class of '61."

Harry shook the man's hand. "Hogwarts?"

"My father was muggleborn, came here as a missionary to escape the war. He didn't really think that out very well but it is what it is."

Harry chuckled.

"Anyway you'll be staying in this hut. It needs a bit of work but I'll help you with it tomorrow. My house is about six hundred yards up the trail on the left. I suggest you stay inside at night until I've had the chance to introduce you around. People here are fearful of strangers and can get rather nasty about people on their land. Speaking of which. If you decide to go for a walk, stick to the trails the blue ribbons are the borders of my property. To the south is my son's land and he knows to look out for you, if you want to go introduce yourself. If you go into the trees watch out for things moving in the canopy. We have carnivorous marsupials, snakes and poisonous birds here. Be careful of any colorful bugs or lizards. Anyway I'll leave you to get situated and come back to get you for supper."

Harry nodded and thanked him.

000

Entering the hut he saw a large hole in the roof and a number of large yellow spiders. Turning around he dug through his backpack for the tent.

After setting up his tent, he walked around it and the hut casting the pest repelling wards he'd practiced with Thomas and watched as thousands of creepy crawlies fled into the jungle. Shivering involuntarily he re-entered the hut and began casting "reparo" at the floor and roof. The floor which had been cracked and rotten healed itself but there wasn't enough material for the roof. Hot and sweaty Harry kicked himself for forgetting to cast cooling charms on his clothes that morning and retreated to his tent for a shower.

000

After a long cool shower Harry donned his bushman uniform. Long khaki trousers, long sleeve cotton button up, dragon hide boots and gloves just in case. Floppy bush hat, knife on his belt and all the proper charms applied.

Harry explored the immediate area around the clearing and with a bit of paranoia cast detection alarm wards as he went. Then he headed down the path George indicated led to his house.

Looking into the bush he saw a few plants he recognized and heard what he assumed were snakes in the trees. One was singing a catchy tune about sunning himself on a warm rock.

Coming to another clearing he saw a modern house with clay tiled roof and large windows. Coming closer he saw George in a shed butchering some kind of meat and called out to him. George startled slightly but waved him over.

Looking over his outfit.

"I see you spent some time in the bush while in Australia. Good that will make life here easier for you. Grab the tusks."

Harry took a closer look and saw that it was a boat George was butchering. Doing as the man said, he grabbed the tusks and was shocked as George removed the head with a machete.

000

As they are George explained that he worked as a guide to foreigners, mostly botanists and anthropologists. His wife had passed of cancer a few years earlier and his children were grown. His oldest son worked in the city as an auror investigator, his daughter was a mediwitch working the islands nearby and his youngest son lived just to the south with his wife and children. He to was a guide and they often worked together.

"I'm sad to say that I don't know alot about the traditional magics. My grandfather on my mother's side tried to teach me but I was young and had my head up my ass and thought I knew better. Now though I wish I had listened. That man knew more about enchanting than anyone. He was a fair fighter too. My uncle Mick has agreed to teach you in exchange for helping him collect plants and snake venom. He's what you'd call a shaman or medicine man. He's forgotten more than I'll ever know."

After eating and talking with the sun starting to go down George walked Harry back to the hut. He was surprised to see the tent.

"There is a large hole in the roof and there wasn't enough material to fix it." Harry explained.

"Well we'll get you fixed up tomorrow. Good night Harry."

"Night George."


	24. Chapter 24

Wandering chapter 24

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

A/N: Part of this chapter was inspired by another story but I'm not sure which one. I think it may have been, Power of the press by bobmin356. If I'm wrong someone correct me.

Harry awoke early the next morning. As it was still well before dawn he made himself a cup of tea and curled up on the couch to read his survival books. He had the nagging feeling he'd need to know these things sooner rather than later. As the sky started to brighten up he made himself breakfast, got dressed and went out to practice some of the spells he'd just read about.

Walking to the edge of the clearing he found a dead tree about six feet into the jungle. Drawing his wand he fired the machete hex, sending an orange ribbon of death rocketing into the base of the tree. The tree had a gash about an inch deep in its with eighteen inch thick trunk. Focusing harder he tried again with similar results. Stopping to read the section about the spell one more time, he focused on the desired outcome and cast again cleaving the tree in two.

Casting a levitation charm he brought the tree into the clearing. Using numbers cutting hexes he delimbed the tree. Next he cut a two inch gash in the bark the length of it and hit it with a debarking spell that made the bark curle and peal away. Cutting the log into two foot long pieces he returned to the book and read of the shingle maker a spell that would divide a log into inch thick wedges. After messing up three logs he got the spell to work. Retrieving his broom from the tent, using permanent sticking charms he began attaching shingles to the roof.

Winded from casting so much magic, he dragged a chair from the tents kitchen and sat outside admiring his handy work as George and an older dark skinned man came into the clearing.

Standing a little shakily as the men approached. Harry observed the newcomer, he was about Harry's height at five seven with a wirey frame, dark leathery skin and amber eyes.

"Harry good job on the roof. The goblins never said anything about you being handy. This is my uncle Mick. Uncle Mick this is Harry Potter." George said indicating the older man.

"You've done to much magic boy! Get some food, something salty and drink plenty of water. Do you know how to meditate? Here is a book. Practice, I'll come tomorrow, you will be useless today!" The man said with the fervor of a marine drill instructor before walking away.

George smiled after his uncle. "He's a tad rough around the edges but he knows his stuff. I had planned on helping you with the roof but it seems you finished it. What spells did you use to make the shingles."

Harry explained what he'd done and showed George the books. They discussed some of the spells and George commented he'd have to get the set. The sun was high in the sky and even with cooling charms the humidity was getting to Harry. Seeing Harry start to flag George bid him farewell and disappeared up the path.

000

After three sandwiches and a bag of crisps, Harry opened the book on meditation and groaned when he read 'Chapter one: Clear your mind.'

Three chapters in the minimal respect he'd had for Severus Snape dropped a few more pegs. Harry spent the rest of the day reading the book cover to cover. He spent an hour trying the techniques and just as he was starting to clear his mind, he fell asleep.

000

Meanwhile back in England…

Narcissa Malfoy sat in her manor alone. A letter from Harry Potter to the court had kept her out of prison but it did nothing for her husband and son. Her husband had escaped lawful confinement at Azkaban prison and as such was thrown unceremoniously through the veil of death. Her son had been charged with conspiracy to commit the murder of Albus Dumbledore, conspiracy to commit assault for every child at Hogwarts the night he led deatheaters into the school. Because of his age they were lenient and gave him life in low security with the possibility of parole after eighty years.

She mourned her losses her sister, husband and son all gone. The Blacks were completely wiped out. She considered looking for her sister Andromeda but being a part of the group that murdered her husband and daughter she knew she'd never survive that meeting.

The owl tapping on her window startled her. Taking the scroll from the owl she broke the seal and read.

To: Lady Narcissa Malfoy

It has come to our attention that your husband Lord Lucius Abraxus Malfoy was legally executed on August second of this year as such you are in breach of your marriage contract which states in paragraph nine subsection six "and the signers will beget two sons baring magic the first will carry the name Malfoy the second will bare the name Black."

You have thirty days from the receipt of this letter to present proof of a second child. The Malfoy vaults have been locked down and annulment procedures will begin immediately after the thirty day deadline.

Contract adherence section manager

Barchoke

000

This time Harry's meeting with Mick went better. He came with a bag of inch thick sections of tree branches.

"Our people don't use wands. We use focus rings. This will be your first test. One must make their own ring, magic is a personal thing why some let others make their focus I will never understand. The ring must be carved without magic, I have brought you some blanks to practice on. First you carve the ring to fit comfortably on the middle finger of your nondominant hand. Next you cut a groove one to two millimeters deep around the band. When you can do that without mistake three times in a row. You will meditate sending out your magic to find the tree branch that will become your ring. You will cut it non-magically. Shape it, then meditate again sending out your magic to find the animal who's blood you will mix with your own to use as the core. The blood must be freely given, you are not to injure or kill the animal. Today you watch, then you practice carving. You practice meditation one hour before bed every night. Until you have your ring you are a useless child to me." The old man said in his gruff and gravelly voice.

For the rest of the day Harry carved using his Leatherman tool. By the end of the day his hands were cut to ribbons and he hadn't completed a single ring. The old man covered his hands in a healing paste.

"Maybe tomorrow you'll remember to wear your gloves." The old bastard laughed before disappearing into the jungle.


	25. Chapter 25

Wandering chapter 25

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

It took Harry two days to complete a ring to Mick's satisfaction and two more to do it consistently. He had better luck with meditation and could pulse his magic by the third night.

Those four days of endless carving left his hand very sorry even with the gloves on. Instead of cuts and gashes his hands were bruised and cramping. He appreciated Sukhdeep's teachings after applying bruise paste he made. He thought to himself that even if traditional magics wasn't as flashy and impressive as he thought it would be, learning these things would leave him far more well rounded than any Hogwarts graduate.

The six weeks he spent with Thomas was a master's course in herbology and he was positive he could easily get an outstanding in N.E.W.T potions right now, Heck if Snape was any indication He might qualify for a British mastery. Not that he thought that was really an accomplishment anymore.

Today he was going into the jungle to get his focus wood. Not knowing what to expect he took his day pack including his canteen, first aid kit, a note book, his broom case, some rope and a few snacks. As he was preparing to set out Mick gave him a spear and made sure Harry had his knife. He'd spent four hours this morning meditating and knew the branch he wanted was four miles south and about three hundred yards west. This should still be on George's son Nelson's property.

Mick told him to walk it rather than fly like he'd initially planned to. Mick wanted him to learn to move in the jungle.

It was just coming up noon when he set out. For the first mile he could follow the path to Nelson's house. It was easy going, three was a nice breeze. He listened to the sounds of the jungle. birds chirped, some unknown creature gave a screeching call. Snakes talked to themselves or sang. He soon came to Nelson's house crossing the yard and looking for another path that went as far as a steam where George's grandchildren liked to swim.

He sat near the stream that was about a third of the way to his goal. He drank from his canteen and had a snack. Crossing the stream he pulled his wand and started cutting a path for himself switching between the machete hex and diffindo. Forging a path took longer and his speed slowed significantly.

He was still nearly a mile from his goal when it started getting dark. Looking at his watch he saw it was only seven PM and knew he should have another two hours of daylight. Then he heard the rain starting. Making a decision he started clearing an area to the right of his path. The area he cleared was about ten by ten. He cast impervious charms on his clothes because he had no rain gear. Chopping down a few trees he built a lean to, and used the shingle maker spell to cut firewood. Stacking three quarters of the firewood under the lean to and placing the rest in a hole he gouged out with piercing hexes before hitting it with a fire spell. He cast anti-pest & detection wards, then crawled under the lean to as the skies opened up and doused his fire.

The jungle was creepy in the dark, the thunder and lightning didn't help a bit. He pulled a pepper up from his first aid kit and drank it down before putting bluebell flames into the phial. Thank Merlin! for Hermione teaching him that. The small amount of light gave him comfort as he pulled out another snack. Slightly recovered he cast cushioning and warming charms on the ground before laying down for the night.

He was startled awake many times that night by his detection wards going off but every time he looked to see what was there he found nothing. Twice in the night he sent out prongs for extra light but never found the source of the alarm.

He slept fitfully when he slept. In the morning it was still raining so hard he couldn't see the edge of the clearing. All day he sat huddled under the lean to. He stopped snacking when he realized he only had a protein bar and a bag of mixed nuts. He thought of summoning a bird or snake but he realized to his chagrin he didn't know how to prepare either and without a fire he couldn't cook it. Water wouldn't be an issue thanks to magic.

After another nearly sleepless night the rain tapered off to a drizzle. Harry being English almost felt at home. Packing his things he continued blazing a trail through the jungle. It was nearly five before he found the three he wanted. Glad he brought his broom he flew up the sixty or so feet to the correct branch and carefully using the saw on his multi-tool cut the branch. Landing he tied spear and branch to his broom. Tightened the straps on his pack he kicked off the ground. The old man could fuck himself if he thought Harry was going to walk back.


	26. Chapter 26

Wandering chapter 26

J.k. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

It took Harry less than a minute to remember he could have apperated back to his tent but it had been a while since he'd flown his broom and even in the rain he loved it.

Harry flew full tilt. If he wasn't carrying so much stuff he'd be doing barrel rolls. In less than ten minutes he could see the clearing that held his tent. As he landed he looked at the hut he was supposed to be staying in, he'd kept meaning to move in but Mick had kept him very busy. Besides drafty hut with no furniture versus canvas wrapped one bedroom apartment, the choice wasn't that hard.

Entering the tent he tossed his broom into the corner and he peeled off his clothes leaving a trail from the flap to the bathroom, where he stood under the shower for nearly an hour. The next order of business was hot food. He got a rather painful reminder that cooking bacon in the buff is a bad idea, slightly overcooking it when he went to put on some boxers.

Fed and clean Harry picked up after himself and crawled into bed. He knew nothing more till the next afternoon.

000

That evening George came to the tent.

"Harry I'm glad to see you made it back. If noone had spotted you by tonight we were going to look for you."

"I flew back in the rain last night."

"Well Mick is pleased he bet you'd apperate when the rain starting. He was worried when you didn't."

"Serves him right, thinking I'm some kind of dandy. I'm British rain doesn't scare me, though I'll admit the jungle is creepy in the dark."

George laughed "I've spent many nights in the jungle and I still find it creepy. Anyway since you're back would you like to come up to the house. Norman and his boys are coming and we're going to listen to a quidditch game."

"That would be great just give me a minute." He said excitedly.

Harry loaded eight butterbeer and a few bags of crisps into his pack before joining George on the walk to his house.

000

The next day Harry meditated before cutting and shaping his ring. He was filing it smooth when Mick arrived giving him a nod.

When the ring was shaped fully he held it out for Mick to inspect. He moved Harry's arm around to see the ring at different angles but didn't touch the ring itself.

"Now you need to find your animal."

Harry smiled broadly. "He's about thirty yards past the ward line that way." He said pointing north east.

"We'll go on then."

Harry took a syringe from his potions kit and carefully cut a path into the jungle. On a rock a bright blue lizard lay sunning itself on a rock. Harry was startled when the lizard looked at him.

"Chew peekin ach ooglee."

It took Harry a moment to translate what it said then hissed back

"Who are you calling ugly?"

"Eh snek yammra."

It was like talking to a drunken Scotsman with a severe speech impediment. Still less annoying than a cockney.

"I need some of your blood. Would you trade me a vial? Maybe for a juicy bug or a mouse?"

"Wae ooglee ginna webb spinna"

"You want a spider? How big?"

"Mongo spinna."

"I'll need to take the blood first so I don't disturb your meal."

The lizard gave him what he assumed was a thoughtful look.

"Eh"

Harry stepped forward cast a mild numbing charm and took half a vial of blood. Stowing the syringe. He cast.

"Accio brown widow spider."

He caught and stunned it quickly before giving it to the lizard.

"Bon appetit."

000

After Harry mixed his blood with that of the lizard. Mick instructed how to direct his magic into the blood before using a needle thin twig to get the blood into the channel cut into the ring. Lastly Mick supplied him with a varnish made from boiled down sap and ash that he painted on the ring.

"Wait for it to dry enough that it's not tacky, then go to bed we start your lessons in the morning." Mick Said gruffly.

000


	27. Chapter 27

Wandering chapter 27

Disclaimer: I write for fun and make no money. J.k Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter. She makes boat loads.

A/N: As I said before this is my first time writing fanfiction. I'd like to hear from you on what I've done right or wrong so far. I know the story is a bit thin in spots. Once it is done, I'll likely rewrite it. I personally dislike when people choose to rewrite a story half way through, then never finish the rewrite. It's a pet peeve. Please stick to criticizing my writing, if I wanted to hear what a loser I am, I'd just call my brother. Enjoy.

000

Mick arrived at dawn. Sharing a cup of tea in Harry's tent, Mick explained.

"The magic of my people is very practical in nature. We use it for hunting and in times for war. We make spears that fly true every time. You have learned pulsing your magic. We believe it was first developed when parents wanted to find their children in the jungle, but you can use it for anything you focus on. If you want me find where an enemy is hiding or a certain type of animal or plant. I don't have enough time to teach you how to live well in the jungle and you already know how to survive. Today I will teach you how to use your focus ring. It is not like a wand no as versatile but it is very useful. First you need to know how to throw a spear. Then using your ring you will create a small field of magic that will accelerate the spear so it flies faster giving whatever you're throwing it at less time to move. Next you need to learn to move in the jungle. That cutting spell you use is useful but it also makes you easy to track. I'll teach you what you'd call a plant repulsion ward. Stick out your hand and the plants will move out of your way. I will teach you these today, you will practice them tomorrow then we will go into the jungle and fill your medicine bag. If you carry a spear you must learn to heal the damage a spear can do."

000

Harry gained a lot of respect for Mick, after just half an hour of throwing a spear his shoulder was killing him. One application of that foul smelling paste and he was back at it.

Once he learned to accelerate the spear which in actuality created a frictionless bubble around the spear it became easier. There was a very good reason Harry wasn't a chaser, his aim was terrible. Mick could hit a flying bird at two hundred yards but Harry couldn't hit a tree at twenty.

Harry tried his best not to get frustrated but it was a hard thing with the old bastard showing incredible feats of strength and accuracy.

"How do you keep doing that?"

"Practice."

000

After three hours Harry was able to hit the same tree twice in a row. Mick ordered him to practice more and they moved on to jungle walking.

Mick held out his hand and the trees and bushes jumped to the side leaving him a ten foot long, three foot wide path to walk on. When Harry tried a single tree moved for him and when he moved the tree jumped back pushing him over.

Picking himself up off the ground to the sound of Mick's croaky laugh. The man sounded like a horny bull frog. Harry tried four more times with similar results.

"No! Focus on what you want! Imagine it! Make the plants respect you! Dominate them!" Mick snarled.

Harry who hated being yelled at closed his eyes, let out a breath, held out his hand and focused. He heard the trees move and opened his eyes to see a fifty foot long, four foot wide path. The surprise nearly made him lose focus and the path shrunk a little.

"Good, now practice! I'll come back tomorrow." Mick smiled at him.

000

Harry practiced jungle walking until nightfall. For much an amazing display of practical magic it didn't require much magic.

As night fell he cast a runway strip of Orbis Lumos spheres. A spell he looked up after his experience in the dark jungle. The spell created a solid ball of light you could either carry in your hand or place on the ground or stick to a tree.

He built himself a target and practiced spear throwing for another hour or two till his shoulders started to twinge again.

After dinner and a long hot shower he went to bed.

000

In the morning Harry found he could barely lift his arms making getting dressed impossible. He pulled his pants on but a shirt was far beyond his abilities this morning.

When Mick arrived Harry was sitting on the couch shirtless, his hair a hilarious mess and a look of pain on his face. Without a word Mick pulled the paste from his healing bag and massaged it into Harry's shoulders much to his relief.

"You'll get used to it soon. It takes time to build up the right muscles. Our time together is short so I expect you to continue practicing what I teach you even after you leave." Mick said wisely.

"There isn't much call for spear throwing in London, No jungles either. I will try though."

000

Mick took Harry on a bit of a tour though the jungle pointing out different plants and insects. He explained how they were used for different healing pastes, players and balms. They did potions very differently here, very few healing salves were heated. Fire could be hard to achieve in a damp jungle.

The concoctions were rather simple. This snake eats poisonous toads, it's blood can be used to cure toad poison but the blood causes painful boils, so you add some of this plant to counteract the boils. Mash it into a paste and apply.

This beetle sprays a liquid that makes snakes flee and attracts other beetles but causes a burning rash. Dilute with water add this plant that cures rashes and this sweet smelling flower that beetles dislike. Mash together for snake repellent.

000

"Now onto healing wounds. First clean the wound thoroughly, feel for splinters or grit. If the wound goes all the way through apply pressure on one side while you work on the other."

Taking a small clay pot from his bag Mick showed Harry

"This pastes is similar to your skin knit potion. May I use your knife?"

Harry handed over his knife and Mick quick as a flash grabbed Harry's left arm and stabbed the knife through it, giving it a half twist before yanking it out. Harry screamed and pulled away.

"Keep your calm, assess your situation!" Mick barked.

Harry took a breath before drawing his wand and casting an aquamenti on his arm directing the stream into the wound. As blood pooled at his feet he applied the wound paste and watched the knife wound close.

"You should have tied the arm to slow the bleeding before trying to treat it. Had the wound been worse you'd have passed out from blood loss before you could close it."

Harry glared at him. "You stabbed me."

"Best way to learn is by doing. Chew this it will restore your blood." Mick said handing Harry a piece of root.

000

Healing wounds was a painful lesson for Harry Mick stabbed him five more times over the course of the day. By far the worst wound was a spear in the arse. Healing a wound you can't see in a spot that is hard to reach was unpleasant to say the least. It also took half the night to heal the muscle damage. By the end of the lesson Harry was contemplating throwing an Avada at the old prick.

Harry got some relief when Mick gave him a bag of plant and animal parts and said.

"Your body and magic need time to heal. Tomorrow you practice making healing salves. I will see you in two days."

Harry was happy to see him go.


	28. Chapter 28

Wandering chapter 28

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Harry Potter loathed few people in his life. Voldemort, Bellatrix, even Snape didn't reach the level of loathing He felt for Mick at this moment. His time here was almost over. His portkey was to take him to Australia to see Hermione off four days ago. He didn't make it. Eight days ago Mick decided Harry needed to be tested. Eight days ago he woke in a part of the jungle he didn't recognize covered in insects. He had the clothes on his back, his spear, his focus ring, healing bag and his knife.

He'd been on this island for three weeks and he didn't know that there was a civil war going on. He learned this unimportant little tidbit seven days ago when he came upon a group of men in the jungle who believed in shoot first ask questions later. Running for your life with a bullet in your thigh is hard. Without his wands, he had to dig around in the wound with his fingers to get the bullet out.

Running through the jungle was hard at the best of times. Running through the jungle with a bullet in your leg and soldiers chasing you tends to make focusing on clearing a path a Herculean effort. They chased him for two days before they caught up to him.

It was five days ago when he lost his glasses. He lost his glasses at the same time his nose was broken by a soldier kicking him in the face. He had been in the jungle for three days at this point. He was dehydrated and exhausted he was amazed he still had the will to fight back but he did. He drove his spear into that man's gut, then looted the dieing man's body. A half full canteen, a cigarette lighter and a small first aid kit. He emptied the canteen in moments.

The soldiers chasing him for only an hour after that. Maybe they knew they'd never catch him or more likely they knew better than to come into this swamp. His inability to see made his first night here deadly. Once he'd gone a few hours without hearing anyone chasing him he removed the bullet from his infected leg, healed it as best he could and started moving again.

The snake never said a word just shot up and bit his knee. It got its head stomped on for It's trouble. This was one of the thing Mick warned him about. He kept calm, cut open his pant leg and applied the right salve. He wouldn't die but the knee was twice it's normal size and lacked flexibility.

With great difficulty he meditated looking for his tent, it was very far south on the very edge of his senses. He then meditated for a clean water source, four miles south.

It took him all night hobbling through the swamp but three day ago he found water. Of course it was a small stream at the bottom of a steep twenty foot hill he slid down on his face but it was clean and drinkable. He sat in that stream drinking, cleaning himself and his wounds. The cool water felt wonderful on his swollen knee. He filled his canteen and stared at the forty foot hill he had to climb to get out of the stream.

"Shot, beaten, poisoned. What am I Rasputin?" He muttered to himself as he began to climb.

000

'Hermione should be leaving today. I should be there. Instead I'm trudging though a fucking jungle half blind, at night. Mick will pay! How long has it been since I slept? Do I still count as sane? They used to have cannibals here, I wonder what Mick would taste like? Out of all the people I could fantasize about eating and I think of that prick, he probably tastes like fifty year old jerky stored in a wrestler's jock strap. I disgust myself sometimes with the things my brain thinks. Bad brain! down boy!"

000

Two days ago I found my old camp in the jungle. The wards were still up. I just needed to rest my eyes for a minute.

It's morning, the path I cut weeks ago hasn't overgrown yet. I should be back at my tent soon. I'm going to eat, then shower if my wands are there I'll heal myself properly, then maybe a nap, then I'll find and kill Mick.


	29. Chapter 29

Wandering chapter 29

Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

When Harry returned to his tent he found a note sitting on the pile of his gear. On the floor next to his couch.

Dear Harry,

Mick and I had to go help my daughter out. I don't know when we'll be back. Mick says if you're reading this you passed.

George

"Cowards!" He yelled at the sky.

000

It was September first when a bedraggled Harry Potter portkeyed into Chockers alley. He was deeply tanned and his shoulders were broader but his clothes were dirty and he was leaning heavily on a long spear as he hobbled up the steps of Gringotts.

"You can't enter the bank with your spear sir!" The goblin guard said.

"I can't walk without it, so either let me pass or have my Consierge come here." Harry replied with a glare.

000

Harry sat at the Consierge desk with two goblin gaurds holding him at spear point.

"I need a vacation from my vacation. A nice warm beach, scantily clad women, drinks with little umbrellas. But first, as in now I need a healer. My legs are both infected, I have a fever, my nose needs to be reset and I need new glasses, also I'm shitting fire so I need to be checked for parasites." Harry said as he slid bonelessly from the chair.

000

Harry awoke in a white room on a comfortable bed, if it wasn't for the smell of disinfectant it may have been great. Sitting up we checked his wounds, all better except a little swelling. His nose was straight again and he could see even without glasses. Well it was nice of anyone to tell him that was fixable. Wait…

"Mister Potter?" A young blonde nurse asked as she walked into the room.

Harry nodded "That's me."

"Mister Potter what happened to you to bring you to the hospital." She asked seriously.

"Oh you know, the usual left in the jungle with no water, food or wand. Stumbled into a civil war, got shot, beaten and poisoned. Slid down a hill on my face. Spent six or eight days walking non-stop. No biggy." He said nonchalantly.

She looked at him for a moment.

"Mister Potter there is no indication on your chart of head injury, Have you taken any illicit drugs?"

000

Again Harry found himself at the Consierge desk.

"Good to see you in better shape Mister Potter. I have made reservations for you for one week in American Samoa. You'll be in Ottoville on Pago Pago. From there you'll be heading to Japan and the Consierge at our branch in Hokkaido will take care of you. Here is your information package and portkeys, the activation code is written on them. Good luck and safe travels Mister Potter."

000

Harry exited the bank and did a little shopping. He replenished his junk food stash. Bought a wand holster that sits on the lower back for his second wand. Picked up some sunglasses and souvenirs for the Weasley's, Luna and Neville. Be went to the post office and wrote a letter to Hermione apologizing and explaining why he didn't come say goodbye. Then sent the gifts and letter off with an international owl. Then he sent a howler to Mick that scared many people in the post office.

000

He twirled into existence on a white sand beach with women in half a swim costume. If he wasn't so tanned he'd be beat red. He gave a little giggle when the voice in his head said 'boobies!'

Tearing his eyes off the woman he headed for his hotel. Checking in he wondered if he was the only man on this island because all he'd seen so far was beautiful women.

His room was a one bedroom suite with a king size bed, balcony with a hot tub, a kitchenette and a bar. He wasted no time changing into a t-shirt and trunks, grabbed a towel and his wallet and apperated onto the beach.

000

Three hours later saw Harry Potter laying half pissed on a beach telling scantily clad witches how he got each of his scars. Thank you liquid courage.


	30. Chapter 30

Wandering chapter 30

Disclaimer JKR owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

When Harry woke the next morning his head was pounding, his eyes were crusty and his tongue needed a shave. Harry was certain that the real Captain Morgan must have been a sadist to have that evil beverage named after him. Harry like every other young man the morning after his first party with the Cap'n groaned.

"I'm never drinking again!"

Harry was only slightly relieved by the fact that he was alone in his bed. Shera? Cheryl? Shona? Sophie, whoever helped him to his room last night. Walking was a problem. Crawling to the honor bar he got himself a Gatorade like the bartender recommended on drink tenish? Next time he'll brew hangover potion before drinking. Harry guzzled his drink then got two bottles of water before fighting his way back to bed.

000

By two in the afternoon Harry had slept off the worst of his hangover. He had to pee and he needed food.

After relieving himself he got dressed and went looking for food.

He found a little place just up the road from the hotel. Looking over the menu he saw it was traditional Samoan cuisine.

"As they say, when in Samoa eat like the Samoans do" he joked to himself.

When the waitress came he ordered From Eleni a mackerel dish, the Fa'apapa sweet coconut bread and Kopai for desert. When the food he ate like a pig. Worse he ate like Ron but with his mouth closed. Till he ran out of the Kopai dumplings and licked the caramel sauce off the plate.

Hangover gone he decided to wander around town to see the sites. It was a weekday so away from the resort it was kind of boring but he did find something that caught his attention.

Ahead of him was a sign reading 'Lima Lama Samoan martial arts first lesson free.' he went inside and watched the class in session. The teacher acknowledged him but kept teaching.

About ten minutes later the teacher dismissed the class and approached Harry.

"What can I do for you young man?"

"I saw your sign out front, I'm interested to see what it's all about." He said honestly.

"Well we hold the free class on the first and fifteenth of the month if you want to sign up."

Harry frowned "I'm only here a week. Do you do private classes?"

The teacher smiled "There really isn't much I can teach you in a week. You're English right?"

Harry nodded.

"If you live in or near London one of my students teaches there, I can get you his information if you like."

"That would be great. Could I get a private introductory lesson for you though? It looks fun"

"I like your enthusiasm. I can do a private lesson tonight at seven before my last class at eight. I charge one hundred dollars per hour for private lessons though will that be a problem?"

"No, sir."

"Good, I'll see you at seven. Wear sweat pants and a t-shirt."

Harry nodded "See you at seven."

000

Harry had about three hours to kill so went back to his room. Better safe than sorry he quickly brewed up six doses of hangover cure and just in case a male contraceptive potion that he drank as soon as it cooled enough.

With twenty minutes to spare he got changed and jogged back to the school.

The teacher, Tamah showed Harry some basic moves and explaining the thirteenth techniques and gave him a brief demonstration of each. Harry thought he'd be good at the traps and locks technique and hand strikes maybe even the stick fighting. All of which required good reflexes which Harry had. He was impressed. Tamah gave him the contact information for the London Lima Lama school as he left.

000

After returning to his hotel showering and changing he went back to the bar. He was going to break the promise he made himself this morning. Ordering a Guiness because he learned last night that American beer and sex in a canoe had at least one thing in common. They are both fucking close to water.

He looked around the bar. They always looked so fun on television, in real life it was actually a little sad. Drinking on the surrounded by women was fun, seeing that forty year old woman hit on sixty year old men for free drinks is the opposite of fun. Finishing his beer, he went for a walk on the beach. As he walked he decided he needs a hobby. Never being allowed to do anything as a kid and just chess, quidditch and school work to keep him entertained at school he was finding being an adult was boring.

As he thought that a group of people his age blew past on jetskis. He knew what he was doing tomorrow.


	31. Chapter 31

Wandering chapter 31

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Harry Potter thoroughly enjoyed the rest of his mini vacation. He had in fact rented a jet ski the following day spent hours racing up and down the beach. It wasn't as fun as flying but it was still great.

The day after that He met Anne a nineteen year old Aussie and her fifteen year old brother Steve who came along on their father's business trip. They dragged him all over the island. He joined them for sailing lessons, that day on the catamaran would be going on his 'best days' list. He had never been so relaxed as he was scooting over the waves. Anne had even kissed him and he was a little sad to admit that it felt far better and more natural than any of the times with Ginny.

He'd gone fishing with Steve and his dad Gary when Anne wanted to do some shopping. They didn't catch anything but the male bonding time was hilarious. Gary had a sharp tongue and his insults were funny.

He went on a few dates with Anne. She made him feel sexy, something he had thought he never could be. He surprised himself a lot on that trip even without booze he was flirty. Maybe it was because this was just a vacation romance and they both knew it would never be serious but it was fun.

Anne, Steve and Gary went home this morning and Harry would be portkeying out in fifteen minutes.

000

Upon arriving in Hokkaido's central portkey arrival station he was impressed to see they had a 'vomit trough' beside the arrival point. Hoisting his backpack, he made his way to the customs desk. While in line he dug out his passport.

Harry handed his passport to the very officious customs officer.

"What brings you to Japan?"

"I'm interested in learning traditional magics and doing some sightseeing."

"Do you think a student visa?"

"No."

"Then you may not study in Japan."

"Oh. Okay I'm still interested in seeing the place."

"Please hand over your wand or other focusing for inspection and registration."

Harry took off his ring and placed it on the desk, then slowly drew his holy and please feather and proceeded to take his Occamy and hippogriff from the small of his back placing them on the desk.

The customs officer gave him an incredulous look.

"Sir! Are you an auror or hit wizard?"

"No"

"Sir, only law enforcement may own more than one focus here in Japan. Pick one and I will see the others destroyed."

Snatching up his wands and ring "No, you're not destroying them!"

"Then Sir I can not permit you to enter the country. The gentlemen behind you will escort you to the departure pad." He said returning Harry's passport.

Harry looked over his shoulder. The two gorillas there didn't look like gentlemen.

"Fine."

000

The portkey desk attendant saw Harry approaching with two security guards.

"I need a portkey."

"What is your destination sir?"

Harry thought for a minute. "Uhm India I guess."

"You will be traveling alone. That will be six hundred galleons."

Harry started to sweat. Dumping coins into his hand he counted.

"I have two hundred and four galleons where would that get me?"

"Edmonton."

"Where is that?"

"Canada, Sir."

"Fuck it, good enough." He said handing over the coins.

"Departure pad four. Your portkey leaves in three minutes."

Harry was escorted to the departure pad by security.

Two minutes later he was gone.

A/N: Sorry folks I just don't think I can write Japan without shitting all over the culture. Canada should be fun though and Alberta where Edmonton is, is like Canada's Texas.


	32. Chapter 32

Wandering chapter 32

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Harry arrived at the Edmonton international portkey terminal with five other.

'Two twenty three arrival from Hokkaido Japan, please exit the arrival pad and make your way to the left for customs and wand inspection. Please have your passport ready.' An announcement came from someplace overhead.

Harry followed the group towards the customs desk. He waited patiently at the back of the line.

"Passport please." The perky blond woman asked.

Harry handed it over.

"Reason for coming to Canada?"

"Vacation and sightseeing." He learned his lesson in Japan.

"How long will you be in the country?"

"Haven't thought about it, a month or two maybe."

"Please put your wand and any other foci into the bin. Do you have anything to declare?"

"Uhm what do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Do you have any foreign potions or ingredients, any weapons, food purchased outside of Canada. Amounts of cash larger than one thousand galleons or ten thousand in muggle currency."

"Then yes, all of those."

"One moment Sir, I'll have someone take you to somewhere private for inspection. I just need to check your wands, before I do have you perform any dark magic recently? If you have say so now because if I find it on your wands you will be detained."

Harry shook his head "No."

She ran a sensor over his foci and handed them back with a small.

"Welcome to Canada, have a seat and someone will be right with you to inspect your belongings."

000

Nearly five hours later, Harry was able to leave the customs office. They only took the crisps he bought in Australia, the potions ingredients and contents of his medicine bag were tested and came back as sterile medical grade, allowing him to keep them. His spear was given a second look and he was told not to carry it in the city. He'd had to bite back a sarcastic reply then.

Leaving the customs area he made his way to the information kiosk.

The bubbly redhead girl working there asked "What can I do for you Sir?"

"Well I never really planned to come to Canada it was kind of spur of the moment. I need a hotel, directions maybe even a guide." Harry asked a little panicky.

"Magical or non-magical for the hotel?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay, Edmonton doesn't have a specifically magical hotel but The Westin, Hotel MacDonald, Fantasyland and Cedar Park hotels are all wizard friendly."

"Which would you recommend?"

"The Hotel MacDonald is pretty swanky and the food I'd divine but I think you'd have more fun at the Fantasyland hotel." She said with a smile.

"Can you call and book he a room? My name's Harry Potter."

She did.

"As for directions go out those doors behind you and catch a taxi. They know where everything is. As for a guide here are a few brochures for different companies. Was there anything else you needed Mister Potter?"

"Uhm a currency exchange?"

"It's just on the other side of the concourse." She pointed it out.

000

After exchanging his Australian dollars and some of his American money for Canadian dollars. He caught a taxi to his hotel.

"That's a huge hotel." Harry said with some amazement.

The cab driver gave him a look in the rearview mirror. "Most of it is the mall."

"Why would a shopping centre need a Hotel?"

The cabby only laughed at him.

000

It was just after ten in the morning when Harry finally got a room. Without even looking around he stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed. It had been a long shitty day.

000

Meanwhile back in England…

Molly Weasley took the package from the giant owl and it immediately took off again. Setting the package on the table in front of a morose George Weasley, she stuck her head out the door and bellowed.

"Arthur we got a package from Harry!"

She took the letter from the top of the package before waving her wand to open the box. Taking a peek inside he began reading the letter. She looked up as Arthur entered the kitchen and as she was about to begin reading the letter to him she was interrupted by a sound she hadn't heard in months and had missed dearly. George was laughing his head off, holding a kangaroo plushy. Squeezing the tail, a baby kangaroo would pop it's head out. Everytime the head would pop out George would laugh harder.

A smiling Molly Weasley needed to dry her eyes before she could read Harry's letter.

000

Harry woke a eight the next morning. After dressing he left his room looking for food. The hotel had a free continental breakfast that he partook of.

Wandering out into the mall Harry was unprepared for the Mecca of commerce and casual entertainment that was the West Edmonton Mall.

He rode the Mindbender about thirty times that day. Who would have thought to put rollercoasters in a mall. He watched a dolphin show. He rode the submarines. He stuffed himself on beaver tails and watched some men play a sport where they chased a small black disk around an ice rink with sticks.

He saw the greatest fighting move he'd ever seen, when one man yanked the back of another man's shirt up over his face and rained down punches while the second man flailed about trying to get the shirt off his face so he could see. That move would have come in handy at Hogwarts.

Later that night a still sugar buzzed Harry tried to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Wandering chapter 33

Disclaimer: JKR owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

A/N: As I got an angry pm about Japan, I figured I'd clarify. Japan is a great country. I highly recommend you visit if you ever have the chance. It's fairly safe. The food is probably the best in the world and most of the people are nice. (if you are respectful) but I'm not very familiar with the mythology, I'm not into anime and my knowledge of Bushido is just enough to make horrible mistakes. Not knowing the mythology makes writing a story about a wizard traveling to Japan pretty damn hard. I didn't want to wait a week to publish a chapter just so I could do research. Rant over, enjoy the story. Also parts of this chapter were inspired by witowsmp's Harry McGonagall among others.

The next morning Harry went to the front desk to extend his stay. The man working the desk whispered.

"Mister Potter, have you seen phase four yet? It's the hidden wizarding section of the mall."

Harry shook his head.

"It is a real treat Sir. To enter go to the ground floor towards the iMax theatre, take a right at theatre and you'll see a sign for the restrooms. At the end of the hall there is a door marked maintenance. Tap the M in maintenance three times with your wand."

Harry thanked him and followed his directions to phase four.

It was the brightest wizarding thing he'd seen since the Weasley twin shop. Infact it may just blend in here.

Seeing prices marked in Galleons, Harry made his way to Gringotts. He was amazed to see it sat with other wizard banks such as the Gnomes of Zurich, Centaur bank of Florida, Elven Trust and Yuki Ona savings and loan. Gringotts sat in the very center of Financial Alley.

Walking into the bank Harry saw that this Gringotts looked exactly like the other two branches he'd seen.

"Key please"

He handed it over. The goblin stared at the key for a moment.

"Mister Potter. Please note that this branch of Gringotts can only allow you to withdraw five thousand Galleons per day." The goblin said giving him the hairy eyeball.

"Uhm okay I guess I'll take the full amount then." As the words tumbled from his mouth he wondered why he'd need do much.

The goblin counted out the gold and Harry swept in into his money pouch.

"I also need to set an appointment with your Consierge service section." He said quickly.

The goblin huffed. Looked a ledger. "Tomorrow at four wizard."

000

Leaving Financial Alley onto the main drag, Harry looked into the different stores. There was a trunk & luggage storage, a store that sold many enchanted items, a camera store. A joke shop, many bookstores and a wizard photography studio that could take pictures from pensive memories. Over the next few days he'd spend a few hours and many galleons in that store.

Further up the alley a travel agency, that boasted they were the official travel agency of Mister Black whoever he is. Harry entered and looked at the different displays. He was looking over a brochure on white water rafting, when an elderly woman approached him.

"Young man, Do you vish to have children in the future?" She asked with a slight German accent.

"Yes." He said confused.

"Then I would not recommend white water rafting, in Northern British Columbia, in September. You'll freeze your nads off." She cackled.

"What are your interests? maybe I can help you."

"Well, I like quidditch, sailing, learning about old magic. I love rollercoasters. I'm willing to try new things."

She thought for a bit. "You are here at a bad time of year. It's too cold for outdoorsy things but it hasn't started snowing yet. So no skiing or winter sports. We're on the prairies so sailing is out. If you'll be around next week there is a pow wow in Hobbema hosted by the Four Nations Cree. I think you would enjoy. The event is strictly non-magical but I know a wizard out there that would show you around."

"That sounds like fun. Can you provide portkeys?"

"Yes, in you can return tomorrow morning I can have everything ready for you."

000

Moving on. Harry bought some souvenirs. He got a beaver plushy dressed up in a red coat and funny brown hat he thought Teddy would like. He got a selection of Maple treats for Andromeda and himself. A book called '101 ways to say warm' he thought Hermione would like.

Sitting down at a doughnut shop Tim somethings, Harry wrote to Hermione and Andromeda. The coffee here wasn't bad, he'd ordered it after nearly gagging on the swill water they called tea.

He found a post office. Nearly every bird was a snowy owl. He really missed Hedwig. Sending off his gifts he got out of there quickly.

Near the end of the road a garish pink flashing sign grabbed his attention. FRANK'S FLYING FUNHOUSE indoor quadpot, quidditch, trick flying. Drawn to it Harry didn't remember crossing the road.

"Are you interested in flying today Sir?" A pimply faced kid asked.

"I don't have my broom with me. I didn't know this place was here till a minute ago." He replied.

"Well, we have broom rentals if you're interested. We just got the new Firebolt AT seeker series in."

"I've not heard of that one."

"It's got half again the top speed of the original Firebolt, better acceleration it's pretty looking but to much broom for me." The boy smiled.

"I'll take an hour!"

000

To no one's suprise Harry left Frank's with the new Firebolt AT.


	34. Chapter 34

Wandering chapter 34

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Dear Hermione,

I think may be cliche but I wish you were here. As I told you in my last letter Japan was a no go. Canada though has been wonderful. The first week here I never even left the mall. There was so much to see and do, all of it inside where its warm.

Edmonton is cold like Scotland. I'm glad I'll be gone before the snow flies.

My second week here I went down to Whyte Avenue. It's mostly non-magical but there were tons of bars and pubs. A bunch of unique little shops. There was one store that sold pretty much any paper or magazine printed anywhere in the world. It was called Hub cigar.

I went to this really cool bar where Blues bands play every night. Have you ever heard the blues? It's possibly the greatest music ever. I think I want to learn to play the guitar and maybe the harmonica to.

Last weekend I went to a Pow wow. My guide Sid told me it was really just a demonstration of Native American culture and a chance to party. The hoop dancers were.. well I can't describe it. They danced with these hoops and did tricks while dancing and spinning in a circle. I was queasy just watching it. The drum circles and singing were interesting but the food! oh, sweet Merlin the food. Moose sausage, corn chowder and bannock I'm hungry just thinking about it.

Sid told me about different places I could learn Native magic. On Tuesday I portkeyed to the Oneida six nations reservation. Most magical natives refuse to live on the reservations, they call them cages of poverty and poor choices. I don't understand it and nobody explained but there you go. Anyway at Oneida I learned hunting, fishing and trapping. With spells it's almost too easy, the muggle way must be time consuming and frustrating.

I also learned how to cook the foods I loved so much. I even have about sixty pounds of moose meat stored away. If you join me at Andromeda's on Christmas break I'll show you.

Anyway talking to the men there I learned that the Haida people on the west coast of Canada have a technique for becoming animagi pretty quickly if you are any good at meditation.

Today I found out I'm a snowy owl! I was meditating and I thought Hedwig's spirit came to visit me. Then she flew into my chest and I knew it wasn't her but my animal spirit. I haven't been able to change yet. Sprouted a few feathers though. I'll need to practice but I should be able to fully change in a few months.

Tomorrow I'm going to South Dakota to Lakota university for a four day seminar on ancient battle magic.

I hope you like all the pictures I sent. Make sure to learn to meditate so I can teach you what I learned.

Love and miss you

Harry

000

Harry arrived at the Lakota university portkey pad at eight o'clock Monday morning. It was September 24th. The campus was beautiful. He was put in a dorm room with a tall slightly built black man named Hank Heyward an anthropologist from UC Berkeley.

The seminar would be in building A the first two days the two days off campus for some hands on practice.

According to the schedule, today was The history of war in North America, The evolution of weaponry and Wide area distruction: Early elementals.

Tomorrow was Secrets of the Wyandot battle mages. Timbisha Shoshone warding: hiding in plain sight. Lakota: How they beat the army..Twice.

The third day. Elementary elemental magic. Lakota rune carving and Battle wards settings the field.

Day four guided practice.

000

Harry listened with rapt attention to the professor speak about the constant battle for resources the natives were in. Half of the continent was under snow six months a year, making food scarce and forcing the people to move south. But in the summer months the north had bountiful resources. Beaver, bear, elk all were plentiful. When southerners came to hunt they wanted to leave with women. Women were another resource if you wanted your people to survive. It was all fascinating.

The evolution of weaponry was rather boring. The professor spoke in unnecessarily large words and seemed to want to prove how smart he was rather than how well he could teach.

Harry was shocked to learn of the destruction caused by early elementals. Death Valley had once been a thriving for until a large group of elementals tried to group cast a four elements bountiful harvest ward. Thousands died when the ward had a catastrophic cascading failure and went up like a nuclear bomb.

000

Day two was truly amazing the Wyandot battle magic was very straight forward and practical. Men in boats coming. Turn boats upside down. Men coming through the forest. Burn the underbrush. Men coming on open ground, hide behind a tree and fire wide area cutting spells. If you had a friend with you, he fires high you fire low. Problem solved. Simple spells with a good deal of control and good battle strategy.

Timbisha Shoshone warding was basically muggle repelling wards but each person carried a small ward stone giving them the equivalent to an overpowered notice-me-not.

Harry skipped the Lakota discussion when he found out it was taught by the boring professor from the day before. Thankfully the campus bookstore had a book about it.

000

Having an affinity to the air element Harry quickly learned how to call upon the winds. He could cause a slight breeze by the end of the lesson. The professor was impressed and suggested he enroll the next year.

Rune carving was not his thing. It actually required a firm understanding of mathematics, something he lacked. He also hadn't seen anything that couldn't be done without spell and since you needed a foci to initiate the runes he just didn't see the point.

Battle wards were vicious. Set up death wards in an area, have your enemies attack you from that direction, when they were in the designated area set off the ward. They had wards to make all the air in an area combust. Wards to cause lightening to strike. Spikes shoot out of the ground. There were no stunning wands.

000

Harry spent the last day practicing, mostly the air element casting. By the end of the day he could create a small tornado. Only really good for distracting someone. Though it looked impressive.

000

As Harry packed he thought about Hermione, imagining her excitement if she'd been here. He kind of understood her love of books now. Learning new things was fun. Now he just had to figure out where to go next.

A/N: If you have a suggestion where Harry should go you have about six hours to post a review telling me because I'll start writing it after my first cup of coffee in the morning. Night all.


	35. Chapter 35

Wandering chapter 35

Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Head Healer

Janus Thickey ward

St. Mungo's Hospital

London UK

Dear Healer,

I have been traveling for the last few months, since about a week after the battle at Hogwarts. Throughout my travels I've learned alot about healing, potions and traditional magics. Recently I learned of a trick they use in the Bayou when someone is injured and can't be treated right away. Similar to the draught of living death it puts a patient in full stasis. To achieve this they infect the patient with paralytic spider venom.

I got to talking with the shamans teaching me and we believe that vanishing say hobo spider venom onto the pain receptors in the brain, waiting a few minutes say ten. Then starting the anti-venom treatment, may help people suffering from cruciatus overexposure. I realize I'm not a healer but I think it could work.

Have a pleasant day.

Harry Potter

000

The healer rifled through many books that day, spoke to every healer on the creature injuries ward. No one told him the theory wouldn't work. Some got as excited as he was. He just needed to order hobo spider venom and the anti-venom. Maybe the next time he spoke with Alice Longbottom she'd answer back.

000

Harry was on his tenth day in this dank swamp, He couldn't understand why anyone would choose to live here. It was hot and the humidity made everything sticky. He was staying with a family of voodoo practitioners. Voodoo wasn't dark magic like he'd thought it is about balance. The blood and sacrificial magic still gave him the heebee jeebees though.

Learning to remove curse residue from wounds was well worth the visit. He hoped he could get the scar off Hermione's arm. He couldn't imagine having to look at mudblood everyday and being forced to remember how it got there.

Milking snakes daily he came to realize he really didn't like the much. Some were funny and a few could sing pretty good but in general. They weren't his cup of tea.

He was able to change into an owl last night but not knowing how to fly he only ended up swimming in an alligator infested swamp. For those who are wondering banishing charms are useless against an alligator and blasting hexes are a bad idea in water. His whole body was one big bruise today.

On the bright side he had nearly six hundred pounds of alligator meat in stasis in his tent.

000

Sitting in this bar Harry reaffirmed the promise to himself to learn the guitar. This city may be known for its jazz but the Blues here was better. The fusion of jazz and blues made the guitar cry in pain.

He was staying in the french quarter, most of the city wasn't safe for tourists. There was a alarming amount of vampires in this city. Apparently wizard blood is a delicacy and Harry already had to kill three of the leeches.

In the morning he was heading for Texas. He wanted to see the Alamo and shoot a gun. The goblins lined him up for a boat hunt. Texas had a real problem with wild pigs and you could hunt them anytime of year. He figured he'd give the pig a chance and hunt with his spear but he wondered why guns were so appealing to Americans, even wizards carried here.

000

They were noisey, smelled like burning hellfire and Harry felt like Hagrid spent the day stomping on his shoulder. But if you wanted to put big holes in things far away rifles were a good tool for it. He had gotten one hog with his spear impressing his group who may have thought him insane before that. Six hundred pounds of raging piggy versus a small man with a pointy stick, maybe they were right.

000

It was mid-October now. Harry sat watching the Dallas Cowboys season opener. The game was exciting but made very little sense to him. He sat just two rows up in the middle. The goblin said they were good seats but he would have preferred not being able to hear the bones break when men were hit and dog piled on. He couldn't imagine why anyone would think that was fun.

Also eight dollars for half a pint of piss warm beer even with a discrete cooling charm that stuff was vile.

000

Harry arrived by portkey on another white sand beach. Belize the retirement community of gangsters had some of the best diving in the world. Harry though was here to learn the Mayan ways. He had to pass on most of central America. For four hundred years an immortal dark lord posing as a God had ruled and dark magic permeated everything.

He was bummed by this because he had really wanted to see Mexico but the edginess and sick feelings he got in Tijuana was way more than he could handle.

Time to check in to my hotel he thought.

000


	36. Chapter 36

Wandering chapter 36

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

A/N: Do you ever find yourself striving for perfection with a virtually worthless attempt at it?

Hermione Granger lay in bed holding her stuffed kangaroo. She wished she'd gone with Harry. First her father had become extremely controlling and was angry all the time. For a while she thought she messed up the memory charm. He used to be strict but she never doubted he loved her, now though she thought he might hate her. Harry's letter apologizing for not being there when she left gave her relief because she and her mother fled the country early to get away from her increasingly unstable father.

On the plane ride back to the UK, her mother had told her a family secret. Hermione wasn't the first witch in the family. Her great grandfather was Hector Dagworth-Granger. That disgusting bastard tossed his eleven year old son out when he didn't get his Hogwarts letter. Her grandfather Ian Granger grew up mean, taking out his anger on his wife and son. Filling her father's head with how wizards were evil. By the time Richard was fifteen he'd had enough, he begged his mother to leave with him but she refused. He ran away soon after. He worked hard, he joined the army and when he met Helen and Hermione came along he was over the moon. When Hermione's letter came, he felt like the wizards were out to get them. When she was hurt at school they tried to pull her out but wizards don't care what muggles think. When she started spending time with her friends during the summers her father was resentful. Her mother told her it was normal for teenagers to pull away and become independent of their parents but she still felt guilty.

Coming back to school wasn't so great either. Ginny her only close female friend accused her of stealing Harry from her and refused to speak with her. Ron didn't return to school and was basking in his status as hero of the war by sleeping with every willing witch in England. Neville was dating Ginny so she couldn't spend time with him. Luna was as friendly as ever but they never really clicked.

Her life was a disaster, she was terribly lonely and she missed her friend.

000

Harry spent the day relaxing on the beach. He'd be moving on to the hidden city in a few days.

Scientists and historians thought that the Mayan civilization collapsed nine hundred years ago. Some of it had but one city listened to the fortune tellers and took steps to save themselves from the Spaniards. They closed ranks, became completely self sufficient and stopped interacting with their neighbors. They cast strong wards and an ancient but less effective version of the fidelius charm. They stayed completely hidden until one hundred years ago when Gringotts cursebreakers found the city. Now they interacted with the outside world but in an attempt to keep their culture in tact they did so sparingly. Harry would be only the fourth wizard to learn from them and the second to stay in the city.

The wizards specialized in farming, animal care, divination, runes and defense. The city always had a standing army in case they were found. Harry was looking forward to it.

000

Over the next few days Harry dived the reef with gillyweed he bought from a man selling it out of his car. Lay on the beach by day, drinking fruity booze by night and came to despise a certain Captain in the mornings.

He found the music here pretty good and the sexy dances the women did even better. He even participated a time or two. He also learned that thirty year old woman on vacation were more than willing to show a strapping young lad a good time… and their boobs.

000

Till next time.


	37. Chapter 37

Wandering chapter 37

Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm still not her.

Harry stood on platform 9 & ¾ waiting for the Hogwarts Express. Helen stood beside him. As Harry stood there he let his mind drift back to a little over two months ago when he entered the hidden city.

Harry was guided into the city by Cadmael who was the captain of the guard and who's family would host him. Cadmael was about thirty, medium height, just an inch or two taller than Harry. He was toned like a swimmer or a dancer. His skin was a light caramel color and he had piercing yellow eyes.

He was asked to dress like the locals in a loincloth and short tunic. He was to keep his wand visible and his knife hidden. The Maya used many different types of foci. Some used a feather, some used rings and others used wands.

Others did a form of wandless magic that covered a large area. This was common among the food growers of the city. Harry wasn't allowed to learn it as it was a tightly held secret passed down through families.

The city didn't have an official caste system. It was possible for the on of a farmer to become a priest or warrior but it was culturally important for a son to please his father. So farmers beget farmers, warriors beget warriors and on and on. Harry would spend a week with the different groups. It quickly turned into an information sharing session. He taught about potions, how his ring was made, how he used it and how to pulse your magic. The Maya had similar things but used them differently.

He learned that he may be good at identifying and harvesting plants but making them grow was not his thing. They taught him more than he every wanted to know about the sex lives of animals and animal husbandry. He taught the guard the knock back jinx, incarcerous and shields. They taught him a spell that conjured a rope with a hook on both ends that would wrap around a target and hook in behind the shoulder blades. He learned not to piss these people off. Harry also learned that runes no matter what kind were beyond his capabilities. That people no matter where they are from are all kind of the same. He taught the little he knew about warding and was surprised to see the Maya used the same types but just spoken differently.

He was torn from his musings when he was hit with a flying hug tackle from a bushy haired witch. She hit with better form than the Cowboys defensive line and sent him to the ground.

"Harry!"

He looked past Hermione's head to see Helen bent double laughing at the two of them.

She apologized and climbed off him, bagging him in the process. Then tried to help him up.

000

Harry sat with his family around the Christmas tree. They were all at Andromeda's house. Little Teddy sat on the floor playing with his new toy truck Harry bought him. Curled on the couch beside him Hermione read her new books while Helen took pictures. Andromeda was sleeping in her chair. Come the new year Helen Granger would be moving in here to help the older woman out. Andromeda loved he grandson dearly but her and Kreacher could barely keep up with the little rug rat.

Harry would be staying for a month, He'd take a few N.E.W.T exams at the ministry after Hermione went back to school. He'd looked at Hermione's seventh year books and felt confident he could pass potions, charms and defense right now.

000

"The Minister will see you now Mister Potter."

Harry followed her to the office.

"Hello Minister, you owned me?"

"Harry, when we're alone it's Kingsley. I did owl you. I have here infront of me two nominations for you to receive an Order of Merlin."

Harry cut him off "I'm really not interested."

"Well there are a few things you should know. First we heard about you being ejected from Japan after refusing to give up your second wand, something I should add is illegal for you to carry in this country also. Second an ICW Order of Merlin gives you all the rights and privileges as an ICW recognized hit wizard. So I hate to do this but either take the awards or hand over your second wand."

Annoyed he agreed to the award.

"Excellent, because you'll be leaving again soon, we'll hold the ceremony in three days, during the next meeting of the Wizengamot. You will be the first to receive two separate Orders of Merlin in under a year." Kingsley said excitedly.

"Two? Why two?"

"The first for your defeat of Tom Riddle. The second Harry, is because for the first time in seventeen years your friend Neville heard his mother tell him she loves him."

000

Okay, folks that's it for this book. I'm going away for ten days. I have Harry's next journey planned out. To my Canadian readers it's a bit early but Happy Thanksgiving. Look for the sequel on or about the 17th. I'll likely post a reminder here. Thanks for the reviews, it's been fun.


	38. Chapter 38

Wandering chapter 38

Just letting you know the first chapter of the sequel has been posted but I likely won't update it again for ten days.


End file.
